Trials Of Being A Braxton
by JustMeReally
Summary: Lily Braxton - A 15 year old girl who longs for security, finds a home in Summer Bay with her brothers...Who knows how long she'll be safe there
1. The Wedding

"You're here! I didn't think you'd make it in time!"  
I smirk and drop my bags just inside Bianca's door before wrapping her in a hug.

"Cutting it a bit fine missy" Ricky teased as she set up her camera  
Bianca nodded in agreement "Trust you to arrive on the actual day"

I hold up my hands and shrug "I wasn't gunna miss the day you made an honest man out of my brother was I?" I laugh reaching for a glass of champagne off the counter.

"Underage drinking in the eyes of a principal" Bianca gasped covering her face.  
"How about in the eyes of a sister in law, where do I stand on that?" I ask hopefully.  
She raises one eyebrow but grins "Don't tell your brothers"

"Scouts honour" I say with a wink, before tipping the glassful into my mouth.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mate will you stop it" Brax groaned, whacking Heath as he struggled to loosen his collar.  
"I'm hungry, why's the fridge empty?"  
Brax rolled his eyes "Casey stop thinking of your stomach and get over here, we're leaving soon"

"Same old River Boys I see"  
They look up as my figure fills the doorway. Casey's the first to react.  
"Lily? You're here!" he cried lifting me into the air.  
"No Case I'm just a figment of your imagination" I tease as he puts me back down.  
"Still sarcastic as ever" Brax commented as he wrapped a strong arm round my shoulders.  
Heath grinned at me, planting a quick kiss on the top of my head as he hurried round getting ready.

"Anyways, just came to say hey, see you there" I call, already out the door.  
Their shouts of goodbye make me chuckle as they sound anything but prepared.

"There you are! Quick dress!" Ricky ordered, thrusting a purple summer dress at me.  
"Wow, you're more stressed than the bride" I observe, nodding to where Bianca is sat reading a magazine on the couch, her wedding dress spread neatly either side of her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You nervous?" I whisper to Bianca, as we pull up outside the marquee.  
She smiled and shook her head "No way" she promised, giving Darcy's arm an excited squeeze as the driver opens the doors.

The white tent has been decorated with purple ribbons and balloons, flickering torches line the purple carpet that leads inside.

April rushed out squealing, squeezing her sister till she turns a similar shade to the decorations.  
"You ready for me to give you away?"  
"Absolutely"

Music starts and the two of them step aside to let me and Darce walk ahead.  
As people stand up and smile at us I feel like a total idiot, but Brax, Heath and Casey are smirking away at the front and I struggle not to laugh.

By the sudden change of expression on Heath's face, I guess Bianca has appeared. Me and Darce hurry to our places before they can reach the alter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well we've definately had one heck of a journey" Heath began, earning a laugh from the guests "But I love you so much Bianca, and I promise to spend the rest of our lives trying to make you as happy as you make me"

Mum's obviously tearing up in the corner as Ricky snapped away with her camera.  
Brax watched her, almost in awe and I roll my eyes. They'll be next.

"Heath you're a nightmare" Bianca began  
"Amen" I mutter as she winks at me.  
"But you're my nightmare, and I wouldn't trade you, or any of your family for the world. You Braxtons are amazing, and I'm proud to become one today."

The River Boys started cheering until Brax gave them the death glare. He cleared his throat to interrupt the two kissing, and presented Bianca with a box.

"Figured you weren't the tattoo kinda woman" he teased  
"Too right"  
"So we got you this"

She opened it to reveal a silver bracelet with 'Blood And Sand' engraved in it  
"It's beautiful" Bianca whispered, instantly placing it on her wrist.  
"Welcome to the family" Brax winked, patting Casey on the shoulder as he steps back into place.

The vicar pronounced them man and wife, and the clapping starts.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So, what a welcome back to the Bay huh?"  
I look up to see Ricky and Brax standing over me grinning.

"I'll say" I laugh, looking over to where Heath and Bianca are mingling with their guests.  
"How've you been kiddo?" Brax asked seriously

My mouth goes dry, as I avoid his gaze  
"Fine, absolutely fine" I promise, crossing my fingers beneath my legs.

"Lily!"  
"I'd better be going then" I roll my eyes at the sound of Casey's shouts.  
Brax chuckled, ruffling my hair before turning his attentions to Ricky.

"You called?" I drawl, wandering over to Casey, who's arm is wrapped round the waist of a pretty blonde girl.  
"This is Maddy, my girlfriend, she wanted to meet you" he smiled.

I raise one hand in a half wave as she grins at me  
"How old are you?" she questioned, tilting her head on one side  
"15...How old are you?"  
"Just turned 17" she said, pausing as Casey kissed her cheek.

I stick out my tongue in disgust and they both laugh.  
"Maddy and you should really talk this weekend, before you go back to Dad's on Sunday"  
I nod and my heart sinks, I'd forgotten about him.  
"Yeah great, I think I recognise you from last time you were here, but me and Case weren't together then"

I nod again, quickly excusing myself as they begin full on snogging in the middle of the sands.

Darcy ran over to me clutching a balloon.  
"It's for Rocco" she explained, showing me where she'd written a message for her baby brother on the side. "You want one too?"  
I smile and follow her to where a bunch of balloons are tied to a table leg. Heath and Bianca are stood nearby holding balloons of their own.

"You ready?" Heath questioned, holding out a hand to Darcy as his other entwines with Bianca.  
For a moment I feel out of place, until I feel Bianca's arms go round my shoulders.

We reach the shoreline, and silently release the balloons, watching them drift up into the inky black sky.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hours later, Darcy is asleep leaning against me as I pick at some wedding cake.  
"So this is where you've been hiding?"  
I sigh, shoving the plate on the log beside me at the sound of Mums voice.  
"Bit hard to hide on a wide open beach isn't it?" I retort  
"Don't get clever with me girly" she warned gently shaking Darcy awake. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you home to bed"

Darcy groggily hugged me before stumbling off to say goodnight to Heath.

"Why'd you come Lily?" mum pressed, folding her arms "Do you still qualify as family?"  
"Why wouldn't I? Is it because I don't have the trademark tattoo?" I joke  
She sneered at me "Grow up, It's a good job your Father took you in, because you'd never of had a home with me that's for sure!"

With that she spins on her heel and takes off over the dunes in search of Darcy.  
Sighing in frustration, I angrily wipe my eyes before placing my head in my hands.

"Well that looked brutal"  
Maddy wandered over clutching a can of beer, she holds it out to me but I shake my head.  
"She's your Mum too right?"  
I nod "Unfortunately"  
Maddy snorted "No offence but she's a bit of a witch"  
"Oh believe me I take no offence to any evil comment said about that woman"  
She laughed, gently nudging my side  
"Fancy a walk?"  
"Where's Casey?"  
"Scoffing the wedding cake with your other brothers, not my scene"  
I giggle and traipse after her as she weaves, semi drunkenly over the sand.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well, well, well if it isn't Baby Braxton"  
Frowning, I look up to see 2 complete strangers standing above us  
"Do I know you?" I ask tiredly  
"Probably not, but we know you, your whole family in fact...What a bunch of losers"  
I roll my eyes "Oh no please don't insult them in that way" I beg sarcastically.

"You trying to be funny Braxton?" the older one demanded, stepping forward.  
I stand up which doesn't do much due to the fact I barely reach his neck in height.  
"Looks like she's a feisty one bro" the younger one chuckled from the shadows.

Maddy dragged me back onto the bench "Don't be stupid" she hissed "They're clearly mental"  
I pull away, she stinks of booze and right now is probably no help to me whatsoever.  
"Come on, my car's down here" she muttered, pulling me up.  
We start to walk away but the 2 boys follow us.

I panic, squeezing Maddy's arm. Sure we only officially met a few hours ago, but right now she's my only hope of safety.

"You're drunk!" I cry as she slips in behind the wheel, quickly slamming the door  
"Would you rather stay here and get beaten to a pulp?"  
I shake my head as she starts to engine.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"They're still following!" Maddy cried out, pressing hard on her accelerator.  
They start honking at us and I screw my eyes shut, certain we'll crash any minute.

Suddenly Maddy screamed and I get flung forward as she breaks heavily.  
I open my eyes, blinking quickly to get back into focus.  
I sigh in relief at the sight of Casey, and other wedding guests gathered in front of the car on their way home.

Maddy and I tumble out the car, running for Casey who just looks confused as he wraps his arms round us.  
"What the-" he began, falling short as the other car comes to an abrupt halt beside Maddy's.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Brax demanded from the beach steps where he's just climbed up.  
"Why so rude Braxton?" the older one snarled, moving through the crowd towards us.  
"They chased us, we could've crashed!" Maddy cried, tears running down her cheeks.  
I was too shocked to cry as I realised she was right, we could've crashed.

"Case get them home will ya?" Brax ordered, glaring at the remaining guests until they get the message to leave too.  
"You sure?" Casey checked, looking the 2 boys up and down.  
"Go. Now"  
Sighing, Casey leads me and Maddy home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You okay?" Casey questioned later that night, as I sit curled up on the couch in silence.  
"Fine" I reply "How's Maddy?"  
"Shaken up, same as you. Roo promised to look after her though"  
I nod dumbly, shooting concerned glances at the door.

"Brax will be fine you know. He's a big boy" Casey laughed, catching me looking.  
"What if they hurt him? They would've hurt us if Maddy hadn't of driven away.  
Casey sighed, collapsing onto the couch beside me and pulling me into a hug.  
His loss of words isn't exactly reassuring, and I'm just glad Heath and Bianca escaped on their honeymoon before it all kicked off.

Around 1 am Brax stumbled through the front door.  
I sit bolt upright on the couch, where I'd fallen asleep leant against Casey.  
"Brax?" I hiss into the darkness "Is that you?"  
"Yeah" he groaned "Go back to sleep"  
"Not a chance" I retort, feeling my way along the wall for the light switch.

I can't help but cry out as light floods the room and Casey sits up.  
Brax is covered in blood, his face particularly his nose is all bloody, and his once smart suit is now creased and stained.

"What have you done?" I demand stepping in front of him "You've killed them haven't you?"  
He laughed, wincing in pain "No. I just taught them a lesson that's all"  
Casey frowned as he grabs Brax some ice from the freezer. "Where are they?"  
Brax shrugged "Don't know don't care"  
"So they're still conscious?" I check  
He ruffled my hair shakily "Don't sweat about it Lily okay, It's sorted" he promised.

Reluctantly, the three of us depart for bed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Next morning, I'm woken by hammering on the front door.  
Yawning, I trail down the hallway to answer it.  
It's the police.

"Is Darryl Braxton in?" they ask me bluntly  
I scrunch up my eyes at the daylight, and rub my face tiredly  
"Well?" they push, craning their necks to look inside.

"Is there a problem?"  
I turn to see Brax behind me, half dressed in surf shorts, a top in his hand.  
"Mr Braxton we're arresting you on suspicion of the assault of Josh and Andy Barrett"  
They keep talking, but I tune out as Brax throws on his shirt before they snap the handcuffs on him and lead him away without a second glance.

I'm left standing on the doorstep in shorts and one of Casey's hoodies.  
He eventually appears, his face creased into a frown.  
"What was all that?"

"Brax has been arrested"


	2. The Aftermath

It takes Casey a minute to register what I've just told him.

"Arrested?" he repeated eventually, rubbing his head in confusion.  
I nod "For beating up...Josh and Andy Barrett?" I narrow my eyes at him, positive both he and Brax have history with the Barrett brothers.

Casey ignored my stares, and reached for the phone.  
"We should ring Heath – let him know what's happened"  
"And ruin his honeymoon? That's hardly fair on him or Bianca" I argue with a sigh.

He groaned in frustration and dropped his arm back to his side "What then?" he demanded.  
I shrug, collapsing onto the couch in defeat.  
"It's me" I mumble after a while "I'm cursed"  
Casey laughed and sat beside me "I think this whole family's cursed" he corrected.

I rest my head on his shoulder and the two of us sit in silence.  
"Should we go down to the station?" I suggest "Find out what's going on?"  
Casey shook his head "No point sis, they won't tell us anything"  
"That experienced huh?" I tease, stretching in the process.  
"Something like that" he mumbled, getting to his feet.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Lily! Hey Lily wait up!"  
I stop my walk along the beach and turn to see Maddy racing towards me.  
"How are you?" she asked sincerely, wrapping her arm through mine.  
"Brax has been arrested" I tell her dully.  
She sighed "Yeah, Casey text me"

The two of us wander along the shoreline in silence, my head is pounding.  
"Mum's gunna love this" I begin after a while "I show up and Brax gets arrested"  
Maddy laughed "She can't blame you for this, no way"  
"Oh she will" I say grimly "She'll find a way"

After a few more minutes of walking, we come to a stop outside the diner.  
"You wanna come in for a milkshake?" she offered, holding open the door.

I shake my head "Nah, I should probably get back and check for news"  
She nodded before disappearing inside.

I dawdle along the path up to the house, dreading facing such an empty silence again.  
Looking up, I notice a very familiar Ute parked outside.  
Closing my eyes with a groan, I sprint the last few metres and burst through the front door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Heath is stood behind the couch, his arm round Bianca's waist as they chat to Casey.  
"So much for not ruining their honeymoon!" I fume, slamming the door behind me.

"I had no choice Lils, I can't look after you on my own" Casey sighed in defeat  
"Sorry, didn't realise I was such a liability" I snap back, storming out into the kitchen.

"Hey c'mon kiddo breathe, it's gunna be okay" Bianca soothed as she followed me.  
"If they hadn't of recognised me, they wouldn't have chased us and we wouldn't be in this mess"  
Heath shook his head as he joined us by the sink. "No Lil, this has been a long time coming believe me"

I frown at him in confusion, jumping at the sound of the door opening.  
"Brax!" Casey shouted from the living room.  
I push past Heath and Bianca, eager to reach my eldest brother.

Brax looked tired, his face covered in bruises, particularly his eyes.  
"What's happening then?" Heath demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

Brax turned to me and Casey  
"Whatcha call him back for?" he growled glaring at us.  
"Well we didn't know how long you'd be banged up for did we!" Casey defended  
Brax rolled his eyes, and wandered along the corridor to his bedroom.

"Is that it then?" Heath shouted after him "No explanation?"  
The only answer was the sound of Brax' door slamming shut.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

By around 6:00 we'd managed to get Brax out for some food.  
"Stop it will ya?" he snarled, dropping his sandwich back onto the plate.

"What?" I ask innocently  
"The staring, all of yah just stop"  
I shrug, standing to dump my plate in the sink, closely followed by Bianca.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I murmur worriedly  
She ruffled my hair with a weak smile "Give him time kiddo, being cooped up in a cell for so long can't have been easy for him"  
I nod reluctantly and return to the table.

"Well I better be getting changed" Brax announced, scraping back his chair.  
"Changed for what?" Casey wondered, his mouth full of food still.  
"Well some of us have jobs Case"  
"I have the gym"

Brax didn't reply, instead began rifling through the washing basket for his black shirt.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"There's absolutely nothing on" I complain, throwing the remote onto the chair opposite.  
"Does this mean I get a turn now?" Casey questioned, transferring the gym accounts onto the table.  
With a sigh I shuffle over so he can sit beside me on the couch.

"Will you two be alright here?" Heath called from the front door  
I turn in my seat, Casey unmoving, his eyes fixed on the TV.  
"Where you going?" I ask hurriedly.

"Dropping in at home to lose the bags, then Bianca wants to see April"  
I nod, sinking back against the cushions.  
"Won't be long" Bianca called out, as Heath pulled her away.

Sighing, I turn back to watch the TV. I don't understand how everyone can be so calm about everything, clearly this sort of stuff happens a lot.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was fast approaching 10:00 and Casey was sprawled over the entire couch, leaving me stuck in the armchair in the corner listening to him snore.

Heath and Bianca had returned not so long ago, and both had retired to Heaths old bedroom, presumably to catch up on lost honeymoon time...Something I really don't want to think about.

I jump at a sudden hammering on the door.  
"Brax you nearly gave me a heart attack" I call out, opening it.

"Oh, I thought you'd still be here"  
Oh brilliant it's Mother.  
"How dare you, how dare you have the cheek to stay in this house after what you did"  
I frown, before realising.  
"Heard about Brax then?"

She practically imploded  
"Heard about it! It's all your fault!" she screeched, causing Casey to sit bolt upright, and all noises coming from the bedroom to cease.

"Mum?" Casey mumbled, rubbing his eyes "What are you-"  
"Where's Darryl?" she demanded "Is he out yet?"  
"He's at work" Casey told her, clearly confused as the sound of Heaths bedroom door opening was heard.

"What's all this?" he grumbled, leaning on the doorframe in his boxers...Not a good look.  
"Where's your brother?" Mum snarled, slamming the door and pulling a flask from her handbag.  
"At work" Heath said, repeating Casey's words "And do you think that's a good idea?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at the supposedly alcoholic drink she poured down her throat.

"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it" she snapped  
Heath sighed "Is Darcy okay?"  
Mum looked at him scathingly "She's fine. I can look after me own granddaughter you know!"  
He rubbed his eyes tiredly, sensing he couldn't win this one.  
"Don't forget to drop her back at Connie's tomorrow" he muttered under his breath, with another glance at the flask as she tipped it back down her neck again.

After she'd shoved it back in her bag, Mum turned back to me.  
"So when are you leaving?" she pressed, narrowing her eyes "Surely you can't hang around to cause even more trouble"

Casey rolled his eyes from where he now stood beside me.  
"Mum, Brax getting arrested had nothing to do with Lily"  
"No?"  
"No."

The sight of me, him and Heath all staring at her clearly made her snap as she reached out a hand and slapped my left cheek hard, sending me stumbling backwards.

"HEY!" Heath roared, the sound bringing Bianca running from the bedroom.  
I clutch my cheek, Casey wrapping a protective arm round my shoulders.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?"  
Brax is home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Darryl!" Mum cried, rushing over and launching herself on him.  
Brax stood rigidly, before pushing her away.  
"What did you slap her for?"  
"She got you arrested!" Mum hissed, glaring at me.

Brax shook her shoulders firmly  
"No she didn't, I got myself arrested when I beat up two blokes after the wedding alright?"  
Mum's face fell briefly, but she soon rounded back on me with a snarl  
"You still shouldn't be here" she pushed "So why don't you run along back to your Dad, you aren't really a part of this family, you got outcast with him years ago"

I swallow hard at her words, usually I don't give a damn about what she says. But that hurt.

"I can't go back there" I whisper, tearing up.  
Mum rolled her eyes, but the boys frowned at me worriedly.

"Here come the water works" Mum snorted, switching her bag to the other shoulder "Just run along home to Daddy" she said sarcastically.

"He's not there" I shout in frustration  
For a moment she looked taken aback, for a moment.  
"Well I'm sure he's down the pub, he'll be home soon" she drawled.  
"Really? 10 months down the pub is a long time don't you think?" I sniff

"What are you on about?" Heath asked, his hand entwined with Bianca's  
"Dad did a runner at the end of January, I've been living by myself ever since"

The room goes silent, so seizing the chance I run out the door.


	3. The Meeting

**I just wanted to say a big thankyou to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed this story already, I'm glad you like it! There will be more Darcy and more Ricky featured in later chapters so don't worry, also I'm glad you like the length of the chapters, but I can't always promise they'll be this long all the time...I'll try my best :-)**

I stop running, bent double as my breaths come out ragged, tears running down my cheeks. There is no way I can go back there now, not now they all know.

I collapse onto a sandbank and pull my legs up beneath my chin, sitting looking out at the horizon.

My phone starts to ring and I check the caller ID.  
Brax.  
Hurriedly I decline the call, dropping my phone beside me with a sigh.

"Pretty late for a walk don't ya think?" a teasing voice called from behind me.  
I turn to see a man wandering over  
"Do I know you?" I question grumpily, my nails trailing along the sand either side of me.

He chuckled "Family friend" he said with a smile, extending his hand to me  
Reluctantly I shake it and he pulled me to my feet.  
"The names Adam...Adam Sharpe"  
"Bit James Bond isn't it?" I sniff, dropping his hand.

He smirked "Feisty aren't you, just like those brothers of yours"  
"You know my brothers?"  
"Well, I am a family friend"  
"So you said" I murmur

"I heard Darryl was arrested the other day" he remarked, shoving his hands in his pockets  
"That's right" I reply smoothly, folding my arms  
He held up his hands in surrender "Just worried about him that's all"  
I raise an eyebrow, my gaze fixed on him.  
"So when did you move in with them?" he asked airily

"Few days ago" I answer dully  
"Quite the charmer I see" he joked, taking a step forward.

Then a voice hollered at me from the beach path  
"HEY LILY, GET HERE NOW!"  
I look over to see Brax and Casey stood side by side, the reflection of the moon lighting their faces.

"Seeya" I mumble to Adam, before turning and shuffling over to where my brothers stood.

"What did he want?" Brax demanded instantly  
"I'm fine thanks for asking" I reply dryly, barging past them I begin the walk home.  
Brax groaned, chasing after me  
"Look we'll get to that, but I need to know what he wanted"  
I frown at his urgency "Nothing, just asking about you...heard you went to prison that's all"

Casey looked up at Brax with narrowed eyes  
"Don't, you've only just been released, try anything like that again and there's no helping you"  
I hold up a hand to silence him  
"What does that even mean? He said he was a family friend what's the problem?"  
"Take her home Case" Brax instructed grimly  
"Brax I-"  
"NOW!"

With a sigh, Casey took hold of my shoulder and steered me back home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bianca and Heath had only just got in themselves when we arrive.

"There you are!" Heath cried, dumping his keys on the table as Bianca hugged me  
"You okay kiddo?" she questioned, brushing hair out of my eyes.

"No" I snap "I want to know what Brax is gunna do to that guy!"  
Heath and Bianca looked over to Casey in confusion  
"Adam" he sighed, rubbing his head as if in pain.

Heath's eyes widened at the mention of his name  
"What's he doing round here?"  
Casey shrugged "We found him talking to Lily on the beach"

Bianca bit her lip, leaning against the back of the couch as Heath made his way over to me.  
"Did he hurt you Lil?" he demanded, his hands rested on my shoulders

"No – why would he, he's a family friend...Right?"  
Bianca snorted "Yeah right...He's a maniac Lil, kidnapped Darcy last year"

I look up at Heath who closed his eyes at his wife's revelation  
"How come no-one ever told me this?" I question, shrugging him off me  
"Lily, chill" Casey warned  
"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me! Darcy's my niece!" I cry

Bianca sighed, realising I was upset, she opened her mouth to speak, when the sound of a door slamming prevented it.

"You came crawling back then?"  
Mum sneered at me from the doorway  
"Don't worry, once Brax is back I'm saying goodbye then I'm gone"

Her face fell "Well where is Darryl?" she demanded  
"Out dealing with Adam" Casey told her absent mindedly  
Mum let out a shriek "That maniac? Why is your brother alone with him?"  
"He was hassling Lily, Brax just stayed behind to warn him off" Casey flustered

I groan, collapsing into a chair  
"What a mess"  
Mum snorts "Too right, you've not even been here a week, look at the trouble you've caused"  
"Back off will ya?" Heath growled, placing his hands on the top of his head.

Suddenly the door opened and Brax appeared, red faced and out of breath.

"What happened?" I demand, jumping to my feet as he closed the door behind him.

He shook his head "I couldn't catch him, he disappeared on the road to Mangrove River"  
I sigh in relief, not wanting to know what would've happened if Brax had caught him.

"Well on that note, congratulations on your wedding, see you around guys" I burble turning to grab my bags from my room.

"Not so fast" Brax insisted, bending slightly to regain breath "You ain't leaving, you need looking after"

"I've managed 10 months haven't I?"  
Mum shook her head before weaving from the house.  
"Bye then" I call out sarcastically.

"I'm not a baby" I say, turning back to my brothers.  
"No, but you've grown up too fast too soon" Heath pointed out  
"Yeah, come on sis, stick around" Casey added

I look at my feet, feeling Bianca's arms go round my shoulders  
"C'mon kiddo, you need them as much as they need you" she whispered

"Fine, I'll stay, just to keep the three of ya out of trouble" I tease with a glint in my eye.  
Brax grinned and kissed my forehead on his way to the kitchen for water.  
"Blood and sand sis, blood and sand" he called behind him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Next morning, I wander sleepily into the living room, where Heath and Casey are scoffing cereal.

"Want some brekkie?" Heath questioned, his mouth full  
I scrunch up my nose at the sight "What, don't you and Bianca have food at your house?"

"Kids gotta point" Brax remarked, wandering in behind me "Look at you animals"  
I snigger and follow him to the kitchen for some OJ.

"Sleep well?" he asked, downing a glass of milk  
I nod, switching on the toaster with a flourish  
"You seem happier" he observed, dropping the glass in the sink.

"I'm off for a run" he called out, stretching slightly before jogging from the house.

"What about you?" Casey wondered, as I re-entered the living room  
"Me? I'm going back to bed with my toast" I grin, hopping onto the back of the couch to wait.

Heath shook his head at me, standing to dispose of his bowl.

"So where's Bianca if you're here stealing our food?" I call out to him  
"Meeting at school" his voice filtered back "We're having lunch together later though"

"About school" I begin hesitantly "I get to stay at Mangrove River right?"  
Casey raised his eyebrows at me "Why'd you wanna stay in that dump?"  
"Err didn't you three go there too once?"  
"For like, a month" Casey argued, getting to his feet as Heath reappeared.

"I dunno squirt, reckon Brax will sort out the education stuff" he shrugged grabbing his board  
"You going surfing?" Casey asked  
"Nah Case, I'm taking the board for a walk" Heath replied sarcastically.

I bite my lip to keep from laughing at his confused face as Heath wanders out chuckling to himself.  
Hearing my toast pop up, I hop of the couch, patting Casey's shoulder on my way past.

"See you later Lil" he called out, grabbing his own board from the corner  
"Finally caught on did ya?" I tease  
There's no reply and when I look out, he's already gone, the door still wide open in his wake.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A couple of hours later, I was spread across the couch watching TV when Bianca rushed in.  
"Is Heath here?" she panted, clutching her phone.

I sit up shaking my head "No, he went surfing, said you were meeting for lunch later?"  
She nodded with a groan "I can't make it, another meeting's cropped up but I can't get in touch with him to tell him"

"Geez how many meetings do you need? Isn't Sunday meant to be the day of rest?" I quip.  
She rubbed her temple and I sigh "I'll go out and find him, you get back to the school"

"Really?"  
"No problem...Mrs Braxton" I say with a wink  
She playfully swiped at me before kissing the top of my head  
"Later kiddo, I owe you one" she called, rushing out again.

"Yes yes you do" I mutter, turning off the TV and wandering off to get changed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I find Heath at the gym and relay the message.  
"Oh great" he sighed "I was really looking forward to it too"

I roll my eyes "Yes you're so hard done by, it's not like you're gunna see her tonight or anything" I drawl folding my arms.

"What's with you?"  
"I had to get dressed...On a Sunday, to come find you...The horror!" I cry dramatically  
He raised an eyebrow before dashing off to the changing rooms to find his phone.

I bump into Brax on my way home.

"Good news Lil" he grinned "You start Summer Bay High tomorrow!"  
"Excuse me?"  
He ruffled my hair with a chuckle  
"Knew you'd be happy, Bianca will tell you more in the morning when you meet in her office 'kay?"

I nod dumbly as he jogs off along the cliff path  
"Brilliant" I mutter, kicking at the gravel beneath my feet as I wander home.


	4. School Is Boring

**Again, many 'I love you's' to everyone for their support! Someone requested that Romeo be in the story...It may take me some time to try and weave him in but I'll try anyways, and also Darcy will be making an appearance very soon – along with Ricky too.**

I sit in Bianca's office, one leg crossed over the other as I wait for her to bring me some paperwork.

Finally she returns, bundled with several folders full of sheets for me to sign.

"Is this really necessary?" I sigh, leaning forward to pick up a biro from her desk  
She shot me a sympathetic smile and dumped the lot in front of me.  
"Sorry kiddo – but hey, you're missing class right?" she grinned  
I smirk and begin scribbling while she sat back down.

When I finished, she grabbed the lot, stuffing them into a filing cabinet.  
"Sorted!" she declared clapping her hands together.

I sit back in my chair with a smile "Thank God, that was boring as hell!"  
She laughed, recapping the pen and dropping it into a desk tidy.

"So when's Ricky back?" I question, spreading my new school dress evenly over my body.  
"Next week last I heard" Bianca shrugged "Brax isn't really talking about it is he?"  
I shake my head "Nah – he's not one to show his soft side"

She nodded "But hey, on the plus side, Darce is staying this weekend!"  
I look up with a smile "Really? Awesome! I was kinda off with her at the wedding" I admit  
Bianca frowned in confusion  
"Mother dearest" I grumble causing her to chuckle again.

The bell rings suddenly making me jump  
"Relax Lil, it's just the lunch bell"  
I nod, settling back down as my heart returns to normal pace  
"There's no point you going to any lesson now, so after lunch come back here okay kiddo?"  
I agree gratefully before shuffling from the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"That was fun" I announce sarcastically, opening the front door.

Brax looked up from where he was doing the Angelo accounts.  
"Good day?" he asked teasingly

"What's even the point of school?" I demand "Seriously I should've stayed at Mangrove River!"  
He rolled his eyes and continued writing "Bianca looked after you though didn't she?"  
"Well yeah, but at lunch people were staring...I just wanted to punch 'em all!"

Brax snorted "I suggest you don't – I don't want to have to ground you"  
I laugh at him "Yeah, cos you'd really try it wouldn't you?"  
"Don't push it missy" he warned.

I wander through to the kitchen for a sandwich  
"You hear about Darcy staying this weekend?" I call out  
"Yeah, Heath mentioned it why?"  
"So am I sharing my room then?" I ask with a smile  
Brax frowned "No Lil, Darce will probably stay with her Dad...at his house"

I facepalm "Oh yeah I forgot" I mumble  
"Don't worry sis, you can still hang out I'm sure"  
I raise an eyebrow at him before disappearing to change.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Next morning, I drag on my uniform and shuffle through to the living room.

Casey laughed loudly as I appear, causing me to blush and throw a cushion at him  
"Nice dress sis" he teased, ducking out the way "Sorry I missed it yesterday"

Brax whacked him upside the head as he passed  
"At least she's giving school a proper go meathead!"  
Casey bowed his head "Sorry Lil – I'm just messing with ya"

I nod and pick up my bag  
"What about brekkie?" Brax demanded waving a banana in my direction  
"I'll grab something from the diner...Seeya"

They call out goodbyes as I rush off down the path.

On my way to school I see several others, all heading in the same direction.  
"Where's Bianca when you need her?" I grumble wishing she could've taken me in today as well as yesterday.

I kick at the dirt on the cliff path as I wander along, bumping straight into Maddy.  
"Hey stranger" she greeted "Long time no see"  
I frown "Yeah – how come you haven't been round lately?"  
She bit her lip and went silent  
"Have I put my foot in it?" I sigh  
She nodded slowly "We broke up" she said, confirming what I already thought

We walked along in silence for a few more minutes  
"Why?" I ask eventually "Did he cheat? Do I need to punch him?"  
She giggled and shook her head "He thought I was with someone else, we had an argument yesterday...He apologised but I can't deal with him not trusting me you know?"

I smile sympathetically as we arrive outside the school gates.  
"So how did your first day go?" she questioned, dragging me through before I could get lost in the crowds of students.

I shrug, "Great – day in the principal's office, lunch all alone"  
She whistled "Fun time huh?"  
I nod "Where were you lunchtime then?"  
She rolled her eyes "Detention with Mr Mcguire"

"Mcguire? You mean Zac?"  
Maddy chuckled "Yeah, but I would avoid calling him that at school"  
I nod "He sounds nice though, Bianca was giving me a low down of all the teachers yesterday"

We wander along the corridors, ricocheting off those more aggressive students who think they own the school.

"Was it like this at Mangrove River?" Maddy asked wrestling her way through  
"Pretty much" I tell her "Then again, the firebell went off every hour too"  
She laughed "Don't expect that here, Miss Scott...sorry Braxton, can be pretty ruthless with her punishments"  
I raise an eyebrow "Bianca? Seriously?"  
Maddy simply nodded and carried on walking.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Good morning everyone, happy Tuesday"

I look up to see a smiling, bouncy teacher clutching a bunch of folders. My new form tutor.

"Welcome to Summer Bay High Miss Braxton"

I snap out of my daydream at the mention of my name...No no no don't single me out. I beg.

"Would you like to tell us something about yourself?"  
Looking round I can see several people sniggering at me and I glare at them. Idiots.  
"No" I say simply, bowing my head.

"Oh, well err welcome anyway" the woman blustered, dropping her stuff on her desk just as the bell for first lesson rang. "Have a good day guys" she called as we all ran for the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I hear you didn't have the best of times in form this morning?" Maddy teased as we sat outside at lunch.

"Great, rumours spreading about me already? And I thought Mangrove River was bad"  
I sigh, letting my shoe scuff the dust on the ground.

"Sorry, that was a tad insensitive" Maddy apologised taking a seat beside me "What happened?"  
I shrug "Form tutor asked me to introduce myself...I don't like being forced into things"  
Maddy smiled "Fair enough, besides we all know how preppy Mrs Taylor can be"  
"Do we?" I mumble under my breath.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I want to move back to Mangrove River" I announce, sloping through the front door after school.

Casey looked up from where he was sat playing a video game "Huh?"

"Not back to where Dad used to live" I correct myself quickly, "Just the school, I don't fit in at Summer Bay High"

"It's only your second day Lil" he pointed out, turning off the TV and turning to face me "Give it a week at least?"

"No Case, I'm not gunna stay and be treated like a weirdo, I'm leaving!"

"Who's leaving?"

I turn to see Brax and Heath stood in the doorway

"Me" I tell them taking a deep breath "Leaving Summer Bay High"  
"No" Brax replied shortly "You're staying put"  
"You can't make me"  
"Watch me" he growled.

I look to Heath, but he shook his head  
"Bianca told me you were fine on Monday" he said  
"Yeah, when I didn't have to go to any lessons or speak to anyone but her!" I argue

Casey chuckled "What was that about her giving school a go Brax?"  
"Shut it you"  
"Ooh Lily, you've definately got that Braxton temper"  
"I mean it Casey!"

Frustrated tears built up in my eyes so I turn and rush for the door, flinging it open I cannonball straight into someone else.

"Ricky?" I ask in disbelief "You're not due back till next week" I say giving her a hug  
She lightly hugged me before pushing me to one side and storming into the house where Brax in particular is amazed to see her so early.

"Rick, you're back" he grinned stating the obvious.  
Stopping just in front of him, the woman pulled back a fist before punching my brother straight in the jaw.

"How could you be such an idiot! I thought you loved me!" she screamed.

Brax clutched his face wincing in pain, while Heath and Casey attempt to restrain Ricky.  
The door is still wide open and I have perfect opportunity to run for it. Instead I quietly close it and turn back to the others.

"What are you on about?" Brax demanded, interrupting Ricky's screaming  
"You went after Adam didn't you?"  
"Well yeah, he was pestering my sister!"  
I fail to cut in and tell them that Adam did nothing apart from talk and get a little angry, besides, I haven't seen him since.

"I get that. But he came and found me, he threatened to kill you if you spoke to me again"

Brax dropped his hand from his chin, allowing to swing limply by his side "But-"  
"It's over Darryl, I can't let him hurt you...Or your family, we're done"

Me, Heath and Casey watch stunned on as she turned and walked away from the house and away from Brax.

"You okay mate?" Heath asked gently, patting Brax on the shoulder  
He shrugged him off and stepped forward  
"There's no way Adam is having the last laugh here" he told us grimly, making for the door.

"Don't mate, you heard Ricky, he'll kill you" Casey called after him  
"When has that stopped me before?" Brax replied, sprinting away from the house and after Ricky.


	5. Destruction

**So after having such a long break over Christmas, I've decided to do 2 updates this week :)  
...That's pretty much all I have to say, so yeah, Enjoy Xx**

Brax spent the rest of the week on his phone trying to reach Ricky, but she wasn't answering.

"Damn it!" he snapped Friday evening, throwing his phone hard onto the couch.  
"Still no answer?" I ask gently standing up.  
"What am I gunna do Lil, I love her" he admitted  
All I could offer was a sympathetic smile – To be honest the whole conversation made me feel a little uncomfortable...

Bianca and Heath walked through the door and Brax retreated to the kitchen.

"What's with him?" Heath wondered with a frown, his arm wrapped round Bianca's waist.  
"Same thing as yesterday...and the day before" I reply dully  
"Cheer up kiddo" Bianca said with a smile  
"What's there to smile about?" I grumble

"Aunt Lily!"  
I look up quickly, to see Darcy pushing past her Dad before she flung herself on me  
"Darce! Long time no see squirt" I tease  
"I saw you at the wedding Aunt Lily" she reminded me with a giggle  
I laugh "Oh yeah, sorry totally forgot"  
"Charming" Bianca quipped with a wink.

"Where's Uncle Brax? And Uncle Casey?" the girl questioned, bouncing on her toes  
"Well, Casey's out...and Brax is-"  
"Right here"

I turn to see him stood in the doorway with a forced smile on his face  
"Hey Darce" he greeted, bending so she could wrap her arms round his neck in a hug  
"Uncle Brax! Where's Ricky?" she asked innocently

I held my breath and by the looks of it so did Heath  
"She's...Gone on holiday for a bit Darce, but don't worry she's coming back soon" Brax promised.  
"Cool!" Darcy grinned hugging him again before jumping onto the couch beside me.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Come on Darce let's get you home"  
Both of us looked up to see Heath waiting at the front door with Bianca  
"Do I have to?" the girl pouted "Can't I stay with Aunt Lily?"  
"Maybe next time squirt" I tell her ruffling her hair.

Reluctantly she clambered off the couch calling goodbye to Brax as she went.  
"I'll be there in a sec" Heath said, crossing the living room to reach me  
"You doing okay here kiddo?" he asked sincerely "Can't be easy, not with Brax like this"  
I shrug "Nah we're fine, besides I've got Casey here too" I remind him

He ruffled my hair and wandered back to the door calling his own goodbye out to Brax before leaving.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Can't believe I forgot Darce was coming today" Casey groaned as he collapsed onto the couch beside me  
"Where have you been all day then?" I ask curiously  
"Mangrove River" he muttered sipping a beer "Brax asked me to check there for Ricky"

I shook my head "And was there any sign?"  
"Nope" he replied shortly "No-one's seen her there for days"  
"You don't think Adam would've hurt her do you?" I suggest quietly  
Casey shook his head quickly "Nah course not, you heard her, if she talks to Brax again he's a dead man, by ignoring him, she's doing him a favour"

After this he picked up the remote and switched on the TV, clearly ending the conversation.  
With a sigh I stand up and wander to the kitchen for a sandwich.

"Just tell me where you are" Brax begged down the phone  
I hover in the doorway curious, but not wanting to disturb him  
"Please Ricky I don't care about Adam I'm not scared of him"  
He rubbed his forehead as if in pain, before sitting up straight seemingly shocked.  
"Adam. Put her back on the phone" he demanded  
Apparently the line went dead as he throws his cell across the table in anger.

"Was that a good idea d'you think?" I ask softly  
He spun round sharply before sighing "I'll buy another one"  
"Not the phone Brax...Ricky"  
"He doesn't scare me Lil"  
"So I heard, but he said he'd kill you"  
"Like to see him try" he snorted before getting up and leaving me alone in the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Next morning I wake up to find Darcy sitting on the end of my bed  
"Geez Darce you trying to give me a heart attack?" I sigh

"Dad dropped me off, he's been called into work" she told me regretfully  
I sit up and smile at her sympathetically "Don't worry squirt, you can spend the day with me"  
She grinned and I sent her to watch TV while I get dressed.

"So where's everyone else then?" I ask her, appearing in the doorway  
She span on the couch to face me  
"Well Dad's at work, Bianca's gone for breakfast with April, and Uncle Brax and Uncle Casey went to the gym.  
I nod and slope into the kitchen to grab some juice.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We'd been watching TV for nearly 3 hours, when I hear footsteps outside the front door.  
"That might be your Dad?" I tell Darcy "You can spend some of today with him afterall"  
She grinned and sat up straighter waiting for him to walk in...But he doesn't.

Instead after more footsteps the door comes crashing off its hinges, causing the two of us to jump to our feet.

Three men ran in all dressed in black and began trashing the house.  
Darcy screamed and grabbed hold of me tightly, I stood there numb with shock as they destroyed everything.

"Aunt Lily do something" Darcy begged as they tipped up the couch and smashed the TV.  
"What do you want?" I demand shakily  
They ignore me and continue their rampage.  
"Darce, go hide okay?" I instruct holding her at arm's length "Under my bed yeah?"  
She nodded hesitantly and took off down the hallway.

Finally the sound of smashing glass and general destruction stopped, and the three men filed to the front door.

"What nothing to say?" I yell after them standing amidst the chaos  
One turned back to face me  
"Tell Brax that Adam sends his love"  
With that he followed the others from the house.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I rush down the hallway to my room.  
Wardrobe tipped over, drawers emptied and their contents spread across the floor, my bedding screwed up in one corner.

Luckily my bed is still in the same position and I kneel down beside it  
"Darce you can come out, it's safe" I promise  
Instantly she rolls out and throws herself on me  
"Who were those people?" she whispered with tears in her eyes  
"I don't know squirt" I murmur rocking her gently.

We stay that way for quite a long time, until I hear shouts from the living room.

"LILY? DARCY?"  
Darcy gripped my hand as I stand up and lead her out and down the hallway.

Heath, Bianca, Brax and Casey are all stood in the middle of the room shocked.  
"What the hell happened?" Brax demanded as I stand clutching Darcy's hand  
"You" I reply bitterly "This is your fault"  
He looked confused so I elaborated  
"Adam sends his love apparently" I tell him sarcastically

He looked furious, and clenched his fists  
"I'm gonna kill him"  
"Actually I think he might kill us first" I snap "Let it go Brax!"  
Darcy let go of my hand and ran to Heath who wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
"I didn't think he'd come here" Brax admitted defeated

"He didn't, it was three men all in black" Darcy whimpered  
Heath hugged her tighter, pressing a kiss on her head  
"All they said was to tell you that Adam 'sends his love' nothing else"

"Listen to me Brax you let this go got it?" Heath demanded, pushing Darcy to Bianca  
"I won't let him win-"  
"I don't give a crap! Family comes first that's what you've always said right? So how comes your sister and your niece could've ended up dead this afternoon huh?"

Brax remained silent while Heath stood there panting heavily from his sudden outburst  
"Maybe we should take Darce home?" Bianca suggested  
"Might as well" Heath said bitterly "Her gran won't let her come back after this"  
He glared at Brax before storming out.

Brax turned to survey the damage before slumping dejectedly onto the floor.  
"I'm sorry Lil" he mumbled "I never meant for this to happen"  
I nod feeling Casey place his arms round my shoulders in comfort  
"It's not your fault, it's Adam"  
He shook his head "No I caused this, it's because Ricky answered the phone and got caught"  
Casey tensed behind me, I forgot he didn't know that.

"When was this?" he demanded  
"Yesterday" I answer shortly "What happens now then?"  
Brax sighed "We get some new furniture I guess"

"I don't think you should give up Brax" I tell him after a pause  
"What?" he and Casey ask in unison  
"Ricky loves you and you love her, don't let Adam dictate that"  
"Look around you Lil, he caused this" Casey reminded me "The man's a psycho!"  
"I know Case, I was here remember?"

He bowed his head with a sigh "Yeah, sorry"  
"If you give up on Ricky, then the house got trashed for nothing, Adam wins"  
"Try explaining that to Heath" Casey interrupted  
"Darcy's fine, we both are, he'll come round" I say firmly

"I wouldn't be so sure, he's the stubborn one" Brax said  
"And Adam kidnapped Darce last year too" Casey added "Heath won't let anything like that happen again"

I sigh "There must be something we can do, Ricky's the best thing that ever happened to you!"  
"You think I don't know that?" Brax said bitterly "But I can't risk it again, I won't lose you or anyone else!" he told us firmly.

"What about Ricky? You'll lose her" I point out  
"And if I go after her again, then I'll lose Heath and I could lose all of you too. There's no winning but it's better this way" he reasoned

Me and Casey stood awkwardly as Brax got up and began to try and repair the house.  
He tipped the couch up the right way and stopped to rest on it.

"Say I did keep trying...How far d'you think he'd go?" Brax began after a while  
"Probably till we're all 6 feet under" Casey replied dryly  
"Bring it on" I smirk "C'mon we are the Braxton's afterall" I remind them both.

"Bagsy not telling Heath" Brax and I shout at once  
"Really?" Casey groaned  
"Go for Bianca" Brax instructed "She's a soft touch"  
I shook my head at him "So you keep ringing Ricky, and the rest of us be on our toes?"  
"Doesn't sound like much of a plan" Casey pointed out  
"All I need is for her to tell me where she is – Once I know that, I'll go and get her myself" Brax told us determinedly.

The pair of them leave to get changed out of their gym clothes and I hop onto the back of the couch  
"Well this could get ugly" I mutter, secretly feeling prepared for it, Adam deserved everything that was coming to him.


	6. Plans In Action

"YES!"

I look up in surprise at the sound of Brax cheering.  
"Someone's happy" Casey remarked, shovelling cereal into his mouth.

"I found her" Brax told us excitedly, throwing his phone up and catching it again.  
"What? Where is she?" I ask shocked, getting to my feet.  
"Melbourne, Adam's holding her in Melbourne"

Casey snorted "That helps, Melbourne's huge you know"  
Brax glared at him "If you let me _finish_, Ricky's told Adam I'm gonna hand myself into him"  
"Are you insane?!" I cry "Why would you do that?"  
He chuckled and ruffled my hair causing me to scowl at him.  
"I'm not really ya idiot" he smirked "But it's a way of getting him out of hiding"

Brax turned to Casey, who groaned and let his head hit the table  
"I still have to tell Heath don't I?" he grumbled, his voice muffled.  
In reply, Brax patted his back before leaving the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Anyone home?"

I look up from my magazine and peer over the back of the couch  
"Heath? What's up?" I question airily

"Case called me, said it was important...Where is he?"  
"Right here"

Heath turned to him with folded arms  
"Well? I have to get back before Darce is picked up"  
"How's she doing?" Casey asked quietly  
Heath shrugged "Confused – probably thought she'd seen the last of Adam"

"Well I should leave you two to it then" I say hurriedly, clambering to my feet only to be pushed back down by Casey.  
"No need" he said with a tight smile "Stay"

Heath sighed clearly losing his patience with us  
"C'mon Case I haven't got all day"

I look up at Casey who closed his eyes and took a deep breath  
"Heath...We have a plan"  
I roll my eyes at his lack of explanation and detail  
"Well that's great Case, but a plan for what exactly?"  
"For getting Ricky back..."

Heath's face changed to a scowl and he clenched a fist  
"Why? Was Brax not listening to me when I told him what I thought of his so called plans?"  
"Please Heath, just give it a chance?" I plead giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

The door opened behind him and Brax strode in  
"These two tell me you have a plan?" Heath questioned curtly, clearly not wishing to make small talk  
"That's right, a good one too" Brax replied firmly  
I smother a sarcastic laugh, his plan isn't exactly good, more risky and idiotic, the typical Braxton way.

Brax stepped forward so he was in front of Heath  
"Look mate, I'm sorry, you know I'd never let anyone hurt Darce, or Lily intentionally. I know your kid's had a bad time with Adam in the past, but help me with this, and he's never coming back again."

Heath sighed and bowed his head a little  
"What do I tell Bianca?"  
"Anything you want" Brax said quickly "The truth, a lie, whatever you need to"  
Heath nodded "She deserves to know. Let me get Darce safely to her gran's then we'll talk about this more okay?"

Brax nodded and Heath left to see Darcy off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"It all sounds a bit...risky doesn't it?" Bianca sighed leaning back on the couch  
Brax didn't reply, instead rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"We've got no other way" Casey mumbled

"We can't exactly just leave Ricky with him anyways" I point out from my spot balanced on the back of the couch "She'd do the same if it was any one of us and you all know it"

Brax nodded and stood up "Exactly. So you in?"  
Bianca and Heath exchanged a glance, their fingers entwined  
"Yeah" they agreed quietly, not breaking eye contact with each other.

"So when is this all happening?" I question, letting my legs swing gently  
"I wait for Adam's call. Once Ricky's told him I'm giving in, he's bound to ring up and rub it in"  
Brax leant back against the doorframe of the kitchen with his arms crossed.

"And if he doesn't call?" Heath pressed  
Brax shot him 'a look' "Of course he will – It's Adam"

"So when he calls we all go to wherever he says? He still seems to be holding the cards here" I say sceptically  
"Well a he won't be holding them for long, and b you're not coming with us" Brax told me firmly.

"What! It was me who encouraged you to go for it in the first place!" I cry, jumping to my feet  
"It's too dangerous Lil you're not coming no arguments" he said finally  
"Guess you don't need my input anymore then" I snap before leaving the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Bianca if you've come out here to make me feel better I wouldn't bother" I sigh, digging my feet into the sand as I feel the woman sit beside me.  
"I get that you're angry kiddo" she said quietly "But they're only trying to protect you"  
"Then why are you going with them?" I reply coolly, instantly feeling ashamed, it's not her fault at all.

"To look after my stupid husband" she joked laughing softly  
"What if it all goes wrong Bianca?" I mumble, letting my head rest on my knees "What if someone gets hurt?"  
She wrapped an arm round my shoulders "Well if your brother has his way, Adam will be the only one hurting when it's over"

She helped me up and we wander back to the house in silence.

Brax looked up and nodded at me as we walk in, clearly a sign of 'are you okay?' I shrug and resume my position on the couch, picking up a magazine and pretending I'm not really listening.

"So Heath, you'll hide in plain sight while I talk to Adam. We'll ambush him giving Case time to grab Ricky and run her out to where Bianca will be waiting in the car. We'll leave Adam battered and bruised and do a runner before he can catch us, then we head for the police-"

"Wait police?" Casey interrupted in surprise "You _want_ the police involved?"  
"If they aren't involved Case, Adam will kill us all" Brax replied grimly "Believe me I wish it didn't have to be like this"  
Casey nodded "So we're really doing this?" he checked after a pause.

We all looked at Brax who nodded "Yep, we just need to wait for the call"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Is there ever a dull moment in this family?" Bianca questioned teasingly as we all sat in Angelo's for dinner.  
"Nope" Casey told her, popping the 'p' as he flicked through a menu  
"Yeah" I added "You better love a bit of chaos"  
She laughed "Well I do work in a school I suppose"

About 10 minutes into our meal, one of the waiters came hurrying over to our table.

"Mr Braxton there's a problem with one of the beer pumps" he squeaked, clearly terrified of Brax.  
I giggled and Casey nudged me while trying to smother his own laugh.

Brax shot both of us a glare as he stood up with a sigh and followed the man to behind the bar.

"See" Bianca chuckled "Can't even go out to dinner without a drama occurring"  
Heath shook his head at her, kissing her full on the lips"  
"Hey! No PDA at the dinner table!" I cry throwing my napkin at them  
Heath stuck his tongue at me with a wink  
"You're such a child" I told him teasingly, aiming for his leg under the table.

I frowned as the sound of a phone ringing reached my ears.

"Is that you?" I ask Casey, turning to him  
He shook his head and we both look over at Bianca and Heath who check theirs before shaking too.  
I quickly drove my hand into Brax' jacket pocket and checked the caller ID as the phone vibrated.

"It's from Ricky's phone" I told the others quietly.

Heath turned to get Brax' attention and I held up his phone.  
He ran over and answered hurriedly.

The rest of us watched silently as he spoke in hushed tones down the line before hanging up.

"Was it him?" I ask curiously  
Brax nodded "They're coming here"  
I frown "Where?"  
"The lock-up" he replied simply, picking up his jacket "C'mon"  
"Is that where you met him when he took Darcy?" Casey questioned  
Brax nodded and trailed out with the rest of us following.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So let me get this right" Heath sighed "You don't know anything other than where you have to meet him?"

Brax shrugged "He said he'd call back with a time"  
"Brilliant" I grumble "More waiting"  
Bianca dropped her handbag on the couch and wandered to the kitchen for a drink.

"So where will I be when this all happens then?" I ask airily  
Brax looked up into my eyes "Dunno yet, you can't stay here in case he gets his men round again"  
I fold my arms indignantly "I handled it last time didn't I?"  
"No arguments" he repeated, staring at his phone.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later that night just as Heath and Bianca were getting ready to head for home, Brax' phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered grimly  
There was a long silence as Adam relayed details to him before hanging up.  
"Tomorrow night" Brax told us quietly "11:00 on the dot"  
With that he turned and went to his room.

"He's scared isn't he?" I ask no-one in particular  
Heath ruffled my hair "It's gonna be fine Lil, I promise"

With those words still hanging in the air, he and Bianca left, with me and Casey waving goodbye from the doorway.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE! Hope you all have an amazing start to 2014, the next chapter will be up soon so watch this space :) **


	7. Drama Unfolds

**Hey, just a quick note to avoid confusion, Adam is holding Ricky hostage, not Lily or Darcy. Lily is still with the boys in Summer Bay and Darcy has gone back to her gran's in Mangrove River...**

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" I question lightly, watching the boys and Bianca get ready to leave.

Brax turned to me and sighed "Lily, we've been over this, you're staying put" he told me firmly  
"Worth a try" I grumble, folding my arms "Decided where you're sending me yet?"

As if in reply there's a knock at the door and Roo is stood smiling round at us  
"Ready to go darl?" she questioned, looking right at me  
"Guess so" I mutter grabbing my bag while giving Brax the death stare  
"I'll wait outside" Roo said quickly dismissing herself "Enjoy your trip folks"

I turn to Brax "Really?"  
He shrugged "I figured you'd want to be with Maddy, if you couldn't be with us"  
I raise an eyebrow "Not a bad decision"  
He smirked and grabbed his keys off the table.

"I take it you didn't tell Roo why I'm actually spending the night at hers?"  
He snorted "Course not, that woman can't keep anything quiet"  
I bite my lip before throwing my arms round him  
"Promise me you'll be careful" I whisper  
He squeezed back "I'll try" he murmured into my hair before releasing me.

I hugged each of them in turn before rushing out to where Roo was waiting.  
We waved goodbye as the four of them drove off, a stray tear finding its way down my cheek.

"You okay darl?" Roo asked softly, noticing  
I nod quickly, brushing it away as we begin the walk to her house.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When we get there, Mr Stewart is sat at the table reading a paper  
"Hello Lily" he greeted, rustling the pages  
"Hey Mr Stewart" I replied quietly

Roo rubbed my back reassuringly, not realising my quietness wasn't down to homesickness  
"Why don't you go and relax in Maddy's room?" she suggested "She'll be home soon"

I look at the clock on the wall and frown, it was quarter to ten, why was Maddy out so late?  
Shrugging it off, I wander down the hallway and push open the door to Maddy's bedroom. A sleeping bag is already set out on the floor and I drop my bag on top of it with a sigh.

My phone buzzes, and I pull it quickly out of my pocket, but the caller ID is not the one I was hoping to see.

_Hey Lil, sorry Roo only told me an hour ago that you were staying tonight – I'm actually at a party with a couple of kids from school so I won't be back till late...You should come join us! Or you could stay at mine, no biggie Xx_

Shaking my head I shove the phone back in my pocket and stretch out on the sleeping bag to think.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

About 15 minutes later, Roo stuck her head round the door  
"I'm guessing Maddy's text you by now?" she asked with a disapproving tone  
I nod silently  
"I'm sorry love, I just presumed she'd be here to keep you company"  
"Don't worry about it" I tell her monotonously "I'm fine"

She nodded, not really believing me  
"Well Alf and I are going to bed now, if you need anything just come and find me okay?"  
I nod "Thanks Roo"  
She smiled and left the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

Once she's gone I count to 500 before getting up and crossing to the window.  
A previously written note is left on my sleeping bag, explaining that I missed my family too much and went to stay with my Mum in Mangrove River. Even if they do ring her when they find the note, she won't pick up so that's fine.

I hold my breath and slide the window up, hissing as it creaks on its hinges.  
Once it's wide enough I pull my leg over and sit on the ledge before dropping swiftly to the ground below.

"Thank God for first floor bedrooms" I mutter, picking up my bag and swinging it over my shoulder.

I check the time on my phone – ten past ten.  
"50 minutes to go" I sigh, creeping round to the front of the house before breaking into a sprint along the cliff path.

It's a good job I went to the lock-up with Brax during the week, when he checked it out for anything suspicious, otherwise I wouldn't have a clue where I was running to.

25 minutes later, and I skid to a halt looking at the silhouette of the building from my spot on the roadside. I can't see the Ute so I guess they've hidden it from plain sight. Even so I find a place behind a tree to sit down and wait to see if Brax or any of the others appear.

I must have dozed off because next thing I know, a Mercedes is pulling into the space below me, lit up by the powerful headlights. A figure climbs out and heads straight inside – must be Adam. He's closely followed by 2 other men before everything falls silent once more.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

From my new hiding place, behind a couple of petrol barrels just inside the doors, I can see Adam stood leant at ease against a pillar, while Brax is stood opposite with his arms folded.

"I'm truly surprised at you Braxton" Adam began "I really didn't think you were one to abandon family"

Brax visibly bristled at this statement  
"I'm not abandoning them. I'm doing this so you leave them alone"

Adam laughed coldly and clicked his fingers, causing an echo throughout the lock-up.  
The two men that followed him inside appeared, each holding one of Ricky's arms as they led her across the room.

"Brought my sister along, thought she might like to watch your final moments" Adam sneered  
Ricky struggled against the two men, but it was no use.

"Alright?" Brax asked her calmly, nodding in her direction  
Ricky smiled weakly at him before directing her gaze to the floor.

"So Braxton" Adam said, clearing his throat "What will it be? Gun or knife?"  
Brax paused as if thinking about it  
"Neither" he answered smoothly, clearly taking Adam by surprise.

It was at that moment that Heath ran in, using a metal pole to knock the two men unconscious.  
Brax moved forward to catch Ricky as Heath turned to Adam, when said man yelled at them to stop.

He began to clap slowly  
"Nice try boys, really, nice try. But did you really think I wouldn't have a backup plan for such an occasion as this?"

Heath wiped the sweat from his forehead as he shot a look at Brax who had his arms round Ricky.

"You're bluffing" Brax panted eventually "You're a liar"  
"Oh am I?" Adam asked, pulling out his phone.  
He tapped away for a few seconds before a familiar voice flooded the lock-up, bouncing off the walls.

"Dad!"  
It was Darcy

Heath looked up at Adam in anger and shock at the sound of his daughters voice.

"Dad help me! Please Dad help me!"  
Her voice was desperate, and gave me goosebumps.

"What the hell have you done to my daughter" Heath snarled taking a step forward.  
I peered even further round the barrel to see Adam chuckling to himself.

"Don't worry Braxton, I haven't done anything to her...yet. She's just waiting with a couple of friends of mine that's all. She'll be released once Brax here has kept up his end of the bargain. So again Darryl. Gun? Or knife?"

It goes silent, until the sound of another car outside causes me to turn round.  
Another man appears, dragging Bianca with him.

"Look who was waiting a little way down the road" he grinned, pulling Bianca upright.  
She had a split lip, probably from where she tried to fight back.

Adam laughed "Even better, another one to watch the show"  
Heath reached out and grabbed his wife as she drew near, pulling her to his chest.  
"They've got Darcy" Bianca told him  
"I know" Heath replied as if in pain.

Clearly bored of how long it was taking, Adam whipped round and punched Brax in the jaw before gripping him by the neck of his shirt.  
"Time's running out for you Darryl" he warned, reaching to his belt where I saw the gleam of a blade.

Not thinking at all, I grab a stone from the ground beside me and chuck it inside, hearing it roll across the floor.

"GO!" Adam roared, obviously sending the one remaining conscious member of his backup to come and find me.

I hurriedly get to my feet and run round the other side back to the tree I hid behind before.  
Seconds later, the man appeared, gun in hand.

"I'm gonna die" I breathe screwing my eyes shut and pressing myself even harder against the tree trunk.

I can still hear the voices from inside as Adam warned the others that Brax would die if they 'tried anything funny'

The sudden pain of cramp in my toes catches me off guard and I let out an involuntary squeak.  
The snap of a twig to my left, tells me I may have minutes to live, and sure enough the man appeared and I hear the click of his gun as he prepares to fire. So without another thought I wrap my fingers round a nearby rock, and whack him over the head. Out cold.

"Well? Did you get them?"  
I hear the impatience in Adam's voice as my footsteps draw closer to the lock-up entrance.

"Sorry, they must have got away" I smirk, my frame casting a shadow

Brax, Heath, Bianca and Casey looked up at me in surprise, but I stand my ground.

"Well well, if it isn't baby Braxton" Adam cooed, letting Brax stumble backwards into Casey.  
"Some family friend you are" I sneer, referring to the night on the beach when I first met him.  
"What can I say" he shrugged "I have a tendency to...bend the truth"

I nod calmly "So...Where do we go from here?" I ask airily  
He chuckled "Well, I'm gonna kill your brother and the rest of your family here, and you get to watch" he told me with false excitement.

I laugh, attempting to distract him, as I see Heath sneaking up behind the man.  
"What's so funny?" he demanded  
"Oh you'll see" I reply, just as Heath tapped him on the back, punching him square in the face as he turned round.

In an instant, Brax grabbed the gun and the knife, aiming both at Adam as he lay bleeding on the floor, laughter still escaping his mouth.

"Now this is how it's gonna go" he began, while I make my way over to them "You're gonna tell us where Darcy is, then we're gonna ring the police...and maybe an ambulance if you're good" Brax teased.

I look up at Heath, his arm round my shoulders as he pulled me tightly to him. Casey had his arm round Bianca as we watch the scene unfold.

"I won't ask you again Adam" Brax warned, shooting a quick apologetic glance to Ricky. Seeing her discomfort I slip my hand into hers and she squeezed it gratefully.

"Where's Darcy?" Brax repeated, pressing the blade even closer to the man's face.  
"At home" he hissed "We never moved her anywhere"  
Heath frowned "Then what was the message you played?" he demanded  
"I said we didn't move her" Adam smirked "Doesn't mean we didn't pay her and her gran a visit"

Heath lurched forward but Casey and Ricky held him back  
"He's not worth it" Casey groaned, barely managing to restrain him  
"If they've hurt her you're a dead man" Heath threatened, falling back at the sound of sirens.

"Who called them?" Adam asked, wincing in pain  
"I did" Ricky told him sweetly "Have a good life in prison bro"  
Brax laughed and took a step back, allowing both weapons to clatter to the floor as he embraced his girlfriend in a tight hug.

Police flooded the lock-up before Adam could even get to his feet. They slapped handcuffs on him and led him outside, closely followed by the two other men, once unconscious and now just dozy.

Once they'd gone, Brax turned to me, and whacked me upside the head.  
"D'ya ever listen to me?" he teased  
I shrug with a smirk on my face  
"Nice entrance though" Casey laughed ruffling my hair.

"Guys I think we're forgetting someone" Ricky told us quietly.

Heath looked up "Darcy!" he cried before sprinting from the lock-up at full speed.


	8. The Rescue

**Hey guys, so this might be my last update for a while unless I get a sudden burst of feedback, because I go back to school tomorrow...Yay. Anyways here is the next chapter, enjoy :)**

I swear I'd never seen Heath run so fast, as he chased after the cop cars that sped down the road.

"NO!" He roared, kicking a rock in frustration "We needed back-up!" he stressed, almost on the verge of tears.

Bianca wrapped her arms round him soothingly, while Brax delved into his pocket.  
"Don't worry mate, we're getting Darcy back" he promised, dialling hurriedly.

"But you don't know how many men Adam has waiting with her" Ricky muttered  
"Doesn't matter" Brax told her with a shrug "Coz we'll have more"

I look up at Casey who pulled a face – clearly he too didn't have a clue what Brax was on about.

He finished on his phone and turned to us all "Get in the car" he instructed quietly  
"We're going anyway?" Ricky asked in surprise  
"Well we can't exactly leave Darcy can we?" Bianca pointed out gently as she led Heath.

We clambered in, and Brax gripped the steering wheel.

"So who was it that you text?" I question, buckling up beside him.

"Back-up" He replied simply, before pushing down hard on the accelerator.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We pulled up outside Connie's house in Mangrove River about 10 minutes after leaving the lock-up, going at a speed that was definately illegal.

I hop out the car and look around. A BMW and a Mercedes were parked up neatly in the driveway.

"At least there's no screaming" Casey observed brightly, earning a glare from Heath and a punch on the shoulder from Brax.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Heath hissed, as Brax leant against a telegraph pole.  
"This" he remarked finally, nodding to the sound of screeching tyres approaching.

I turn to see three different cars come to a halt beside us, each one packed with River Boys.  
"Woah" Is all I can say, as they tumble out, clutching baseball bats and metal poles.

"Thanks boys" Brax nodded  
One stepped forward and patted Heath reassuringly on the shoulder.  
"We'll get your kid back" he promised, before wandering down the front path.

Heath and Brax followed immediately after, the River Boys in close pursuit.  
"I'm not staying out here" I declare quietly, taking after them before the girls or Casey can stop me.

I stand silently, thinking they'll sneak in for the surprise effect, but no.

"DARCY?"  
Heath yelled, running into the house as several River Boys take down the door for him.

"Is he insane?" I hiss, rounding on Casey who moved me to one side and rushed in after our brother.

Pushing past the River Boys, I reach the doorway, where Heath and Brax and Casey are stood before a group of a mere six men.

"Where's my daughter Jamie?"

Oh great, let me guess another family friend.

Heath stared the young man down, and he started to laugh.  
"Wow Braxton, didn't expect to see you with such fire after meeting my dad" he remarked  
"You mean the dad who's in prison?" Ricky asked lightly, stepping forward.

"Huh?" Jamie turned to her "Aunt Ricky?"  
She smirked "Game's up kiddo, let the kid and her gran go, you don't have to be like your dad"  
He shook his head "No, this is your fault" he snarled glaring at Brax "You're meant to be dead by now!"

Brax sighed and moved beside Ricky "Your dad deserved to go down mate" he began  
"I'm not your mate!" Jamie spat, turning to the men behind him "Kill the two in the back and then start on this lot" he growled.

"Darcy" Heath muttered  
Bianca rubbed his back "Darcy's just a little girl Jamie" she said softly "She doesn't deserve this"  
"Her dad took my dad away" he said bitterly  
"No I didn't" Heath snapped.

"I did" Ricky admitted "I called the police"  
Jamie turned to her "You betrayed him! He's your brother!"  
She shook her head "And when was the last time he showed it? I've been held in a dingy flat in Melbourne for days!"

Without another word, Brax instructed the waiting River Boys, who rushed into the house and began taking out Jamie and his men one by one.

"Stay out the way okay?" Casey ordered, ducking to avoid a flying vase  
"But what about you lot?" I argue  
He shook his head and disappeared into the crowd.

I creep along the wall, attempting to hide in another room, when Jamie grabbed me.  
"Where d'you think you're going?" he snarled, his nails digging into my skin.

"To find my niece!" I mutter, stamping hard onto his foot in a bid to escape him.  
"You little-" he hissed reaching out and enclosing his fingers round my throat as he pressed me up against a wall.

I was struggling to breathe, my arms and legs thrashing , trying to make contact with him so he'd let go.

That's when Ricky came up behind and hit him with a part broken from a chair, and I fell to my knees.  
"You okay?" she panted helping me up

I nod dumbly, rubbing my neck, where bruising is sure to soon appear.

Looking round I see many River Boys lying unconscious on the ground, but thankfully my brothers are still all upright. Bianca sloped over, taking my arm gently.

"What happened?" she demanded noticing the red marks on my neck.  
In reply I kick the dozing body of Jamie as he lay on the floor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bianca and I try and stay out the way, but Ricky jumped straight back into the action, taking out a man with a single punch.

"Damn" Bianca muttered in awe

Heath, who was warding off two men with the use of a lamp, turned to face us.  
"Find Darcy" he groaned, as they flung him to the ground.

I wince feeling his pain, before dragging Bianca into the kitchen.

It was empty.

"DARCY? CONNIE? WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell, opening every door in the room.  
"They're not in here kiddo" Bianca sighed, "Let's try the bedrooms"

She followed me out of the kitchen and we made towards the hallway, when she gasped.  
Turning I saw Jamie, his face slightly bloody as he gripped Bianca's ankle.

"Go" she instructed "Find Darcy Lily, go!"  
Reluctantly I left her, breaking into a sprint before I could get grabbed too.

"Darcy where are you?" I call out.

Suddenly to my right, a door opened and a man stood cracking his knuckles, smirking at me.  
Hurriedly, I grab a vase from a table in the corner and smash it over his head, watching him crumble to the floor.

Stepping lightly over his body, I rush in to what must be Darcy's room, to find her and Connie sat terrified by a wardrobe.

"Aunt Lily!" the girl cried, rushing into my arms "Where's Dad?"  
"He's fine don't worry, he'll be here soon" I promise, stroking her hair.

Connie stood shakily and looked at me  
"Surprised the house is still standing" she remarked dryly  
I frown "The boys are out there trying to save you, and that's all you can say?"  
"We wouldn't need saving in the first place if it wasn't for them!"

Before I can retaliate, I hear Heath calling.

"Stay in here then" I grumble, leading Darcy out of her room.

The living room now looks slightly worse for wear, furniture upturned, china smashed, TV destroyed. Amongst it all at least a dozen men lay unconscious on the carpet.

Brax is directing the remaining River Boys out – those who don't want to be caught up in anything when the police arrive.

"Dad!" Darcy cried, letting go of my hand and running to Heath.

He picked her up, hugging her tightly before holding her at arm's length to examine her.  
"Did they hurt you Darce?" he demanded  
She shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes as he hugged her again, this time with Bianca joining in too.

"Connie's fine too" I tell them "Just isn't coming out of Darcy's room"

Brax sighed "Fair enough, look the cops are on their way so we should make a move"  
"What about Darcy?" Heath demanded kissing his daughter on the forehead "I can't leave her here, and taking her away would breach my custody agreement"

Brax rubbed his head trying to think, "I dunno mate, it's up to you" he decided.

Darcy gripped her dad's arm tightly  
"Please don't leave me dad" she begged "I don't want to stay here anymore"

I bit my lip watching the exchange beside Casey and Ricky.

"Well you can't go with him Darcy so say goodbye now"  
I look up to see Connie stood in the doorway glaring at the boys.  
"Now get out all of you" she hissed, not wanting to look closer at the destruction of her house.

The sound of sirens approaching made her even more frustrated.  
"Darcy just say goodbye!" she ordered

"I'm going with Dad!"  
"No you're not, he can't look after you, it's his fault, all of this!" she screeched.

Heath glared at her, clambering to his feet, his hand still entwined with Darcy's  
"I'd never cause my daughter harm on purpose Connie and you know it" he growled  
"And that's why we've been held hostage for the day is it?" the woman remarked dryly.

Brax cut in before Heath could argue  
"Look the cops are outside, they won't let us off lightly you know"

"But we didn't do anything" I point out confused  
Connie snorted "Just destroyed my house, caused me to be held hostage and left a dozen men unconscious in my living room. Now Darcy come here, we don't want to be mixed up in all this"

Darcy opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot.

I jump, turning to see Jamie, leaning heavily against the upturned couch, holding a gun with a smirk still plastered on his face...

**Wait What? Haha cliffhanger ;) So who got shot? Guess you'll have to wait and see. Next chapter up a.s.a.p. And if you go back to school tomorrow, good luck haha, nah I'm kidding, hope you have a great start to the term/semester (depending where you're from) Xx**


	9. Bittersweet

**Soooo you guys ready for a new chapter ;) Haha, well I've kept you in suspense long enough I think...**

Before anyone could react, police swarmed in and commanded us all to 'get on the floor'.

Shaking, I obeyed, putting both hands above my head just like Casey did beside me.  
Brax and Ricky did the same, exchanging a pained glance as they did so.

However, Bianca and Heath did nothing, both too busy trying to restrain Darcy.

Yep you got it, Jamie had shot Connie. Right in the chest...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I said get on the floor!" one of the cops roared, aiming a gun at Heath.

"Can you not see the body bleeding to death in the corner?" he yelled back, holding Darcy by the waist.

The officer directed two of his colleagues over to Connie, before re-aiming his gun at Heath, Bianca and Darcy.  
"Hands above your head!" he ordered again.

Slowly Bianca sunk to her knees, gently pulling Darcy with her.  
"Heath please" she begged, attempting to console the sobbing youngster.

Reluctantly Heath copied them, after glaring darkly at the cop.

It suddenly occurred to me that Jamie was still hiding behind the couch – with the gun.  
Not thinking about what could happen if I disobeyed the police, I clambered back onto my feet and grabbed a baseball bat that had been left by one of the River Boys.

"GET DOWN NOW!" Several officers roared, training the barrels of their guns on me.

Ignoring them, I hop over the couch and hit Jamie round the head, just hard enough to knock him out. The gun clattered to the floor, sliding across into full view of the cops who were on it in an instant.

"Sorry, thought you might want to remove the danger before you went all James Bond on us" I grumble, wiping my hands on my top and throwing the bat in the corner.

One of the cops coughed lightly "Yes well, get back on the floor" he mumbled, sending several others to retrieve Jamie.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Connie was taken to the hospital pretty quickly, but the rest of us had to stay behind and give a full account of what happened, whilst vouching for the River Boys who were now regaining consciousness.

"I want to see gran" Darcy mumbled into my chest as the two of us sat outside waiting for the others to finish.

"We'll go as soon as the police are done with us okay?" I promise  
She nods silently and I sigh, I seriously hope Connie makes it.

Finally we're allowed to go, leaving the cops to take pictures of the destroyed house, and call for more officers to retrieve the remaining River Boys and Jamie's men.

"What'll happen to them d'you reckon?" I ask Brax quietly as he starts the engine  
"The boys? They'll be fine" he assured me "I've tried to help them in any way I can, but they all said before we went in that they were prepared for the consequences"

I nod slowly, looking into the mirror to see Darcy sat on Heath's lap in shock while Bianca rubbed her back soothingly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once we'd got to the hospital, Brax strode up to the reception desk and asked for Connie's room.

"She's in surgery" a voice told him  
We turned to see Sid stood behind us in his scrubs.

"How bad is she?" Heath questioned, pulling Darcy to his side.  
Sid looked down at her with a slight smile "How about we talk somewhere quieter?" he suggested.

Heath looked down at his daughter and clocked what Sid was saying  
"Err yeah, could you lot keep an eye on Darce?"  
We nodded and he disappeared down the corridor.

"Anyone want a coffee?" Ricky asked after a while.  
I look up from my magazine and shook my head with a weak smile.  
"I'm dying for one" Bianca admitted, getting to her feet "Will you guys be okay here?"

I smile at her reassuringly and the two of them leave together.

Heath had been off with Sid for nearly 15 minutes, and Brax had gone for a walk soon after to 'clear his head', now that Bianca and Ricky had gone to that left me and Casey trying to console Darcy.

"When can I see gran?" she questioned, turning to face Casey from her spot on his lap.  
He swallowed hard and looked her in the eyes, probably to tell her that Connie may not make it, but I shook my head furiously to tell him not to.

"Soon" he replied simply with a slight smile  
"Will she die?" Darcy pushed

"She's in the best place now Darce" I remind her "The doctors will take care of her"  
"They didn't take care of mum" she argued "Did they?"  
I sigh "Do you want to come to the vending machine with me?" I ask changing the subject. It was now quite early in the morning and I was starving, despite of the drama.

She nodded reluctantly and hopped off Casey's lap, who immediately stretched out his legs.  
"You want anything?" I ask, taking Darcy's hand  
"Nah I'm good" he replied, picking up a magazine from the table.

I lead Darcy out of the 'Family Waiting Room' and down a corridor.  
"Do you know where you're going?" she asked after a while  
"Nope not a clue" I tell her brightly "But here's a map, come on"  
I turn to find out why she's not following, when I realise she's seen Heath and Sid walking back.

"So you're saying prepare for the worst?" Heath is muttering  
Sid nodded "It's extremely unlikely that Connie will make it"

I close my eyes, opening them to find Darcy stood frozen to the spot.  
"Hey squirt-" I begin, but she runs off before I can continue.

"Tell me she didn't hear that?" Heath demanded as I shout after her  
"Well how stupid can you get saying things like that in front of her?" I retort  
"You're meant to be in the waiting room!"  
"We got hungry!"  
"Please both of you remember where you are!" Sid yelled

I bow my head "I guess I'll go and look for her"  
"I think I should don't you?" Heath snapped, before storming off in the direction his daughter had gone in.

Sid patted me on the shoulder, and I wandered dejectedly back to where Casey was still sat alone in the waiting room.

"What's up?" he demanded, noticing my face  
"Darcy overheard Sid telling Heath that Connie probably won't make it"  
"Crap" Casey muttered, resting his head in his hands "Where is she?"  
"Ran off, Heath went after her – he thinks it's my fault"

I slump into the seat beside Casey and he wrapped his arms round me  
"It's gonna be okay" he promised "It's gonna be fine"

"What's going on?" Bianca questioned as she and Ricky returned laden with drinks.  
"Darcy knows that Connie will probably die" I sigh  
"Oh God" she murmured "What happened?"

I look to Casey who gets the message and tells them everything I told him, just as Brax comes back into the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It took 20 minutes for Heath to return with Darcy, who's eyes were still wet with tears. She ran over to Bianca and promptly burst out crying all over again.

"Lily, can I have a word?" Heath asked

I take a deep breath and slide from my chair. Great he's gonna blow his top at me.

Once we're outside and he's shut the door, he turned to me with a sigh.  
"Shout all you want, just please don't hit me" I beg scrunching my eyes shut.  
He laughed "I'm not gonna hit you" He promised "And I'm sorry I yelled at you, it wasn't your fault"  
I open my eyes in surprise "Oh...Right"

"What am I gonna do Lil? First Tegan dies and now Connie"  
"Technically Connie isn't dead yet" I point out quietly  
"I don't know how much more of this Darce can take" he muttered.

"She's a tough kid you know, besides, it's not like she's alone"  
He nodded slightly "I guess we'll just have to deal with it all one step at a time. Connie might even make it"

I nod reassuringly as he led me back inside.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After another hour of sitting in silence, Sid returned, and instantly I could tell it wasn't good news.

"How was the surgery?" Brax demanded  
Sid bowed his head "I'm sorry, but it was ineffective, Connie's body shut down"

Darcy turned to Bianca and buried her head in her chest. Heath shot his daughter a pained look before nodding to Sid as a sign of 'you can leave'

"There is one more thing however" Sid said, stopping in the doorway "Something somewhat bittersweet I'm afraid"

We look up at him in confusion.

"Well after Tegan and now Connie, you are Darcy's legal guardian" Sid explained to Heath

He nodded firmly "Right"  
With that, Darcy stood up and wrapped her arms round her dad  
"We'll be fine Darce I promise" he mumbled into her hair.

Sid disappeared back to his patients.

"So do we go home or..." Ricky trailed off looking at Brax  
"Yeah, we go home" he agreed placing an arm round her as he opened the door.

I trail after them closely followed by Casey, while Bianca and Heath walked each side of Darcy, each holding one of her hands in comfort.

As we leave the building and walk into the open air, I check my watch. 4:30 in the morning. I'm exhausted.

I lean against the side of the car waiting for Brax to unlock it, and as I do so, look up at the now blue sky.

"Rest in peace up there Connie" I whisper "And don't worry, Darcy will be fine, I promise"

**Wow, writing that made me really sad...Sorry if you wanted it to be one of the others who got shot, but I needed it to be Connie in order for Darcy to go and live with her Dad...Next chapter up soon! Xx**


	10. Not An Update

**Hey, sorry if you thought this was an update but there are just a few things I wanted to say/clear up...**

**Every chapter will be done in Lily's P.O.V (If this changes I'll write it at the top of the chapter)**

**I was a bit confused, I've had many requests of Darcy and River Boys moments...By this, do you mean Brax, Heath and Casey?**

**Please please please clear up number two for me a.s.a.p, so I can get started on the next chapter**

**Thank you :) Xx**


	11. AWOL

**Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry for that but I just couldn't get the inspiration...Don't worry though, I've found it now, especially since Home and Away has started up again in Australia! **

This chapter will be in 3rd person P.O.V

Lily stopped as she reached the entrance to Summer Bay High. Darcy had been following her, but now the young girl hung back, staring fearfully up at the unfamiliar building.

"It's not so bad squirt" Lily promised with an encouraging smile "And don't forget Bianca's the principal"

Darcy nodded slowly, before sighing and tightening her grip on the straps of her backpack.

"You ready?" Lily checked, moving out of the way as a rowdy group of boys jostled each other.  
Darcy bit her lip but continued to follow her Aunt as she wound her way into the building.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After leaving Darcy in Bianca's office, Lily wandered down the hall to her form room.  
"You're late Miss Braxton" Mrs Taylor sighed, rustling some papers.

Some idiot at the back of the room laughed and threw a ball of paper at Lily, which she quickly caught and chucked neatly in the bin before taking a seat with a sigh.

"What's with you?" Maddy whispered, leaving her Math homework to one side.  
"My niece's Gran died this weekend, things have been a bit hectic at home that's all"

Maddy gasped "Oh my gosh, that's so sad. What's gonna happen to Darcy?"  
"She's living with us...Well, with Heath and Bianca" Lily explained, pulling out her headphones from her pocket "Is it okay if we don't talk? I'm kinda tired"

Maddy shook her head in understanding, and returned to her work, after patting Lily sympathetically on the arm.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The bell rang signalling the start of lunch, and Darcy closed her textbook with a sigh.  
"Watch it!" one girl snapped, as Darcy dozily stepped into her path.  
"S-Sorry" she stuttered, rushing out into the corridor.

Once she was outside, Darcy looked round for Lily, who had promised to meet her and check on her.  
After waiting for nearly 20 minutes, she gave up and began wandering along the perimeter of the school fence.

'I wonder what Gran packed me for lunch'  
The thought popped into her head so quickly, she had no time to think about it.  
Darcy bowed her head and tried not to cry. As hoards of kids began walking back inside, she turned and darted from the grounds and toward the beach.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lily sprinted from her detention as fast as she could. Hopefully Darcy was okay.  
"Why do I even bother with the stupid homework?" she muttered angrily "He's never happy with it"

Bursting through the doors, Lily squinted at the sunlight. No Darcy in sight.  
She spotted Bianca in the corner talking to a janitor and made for her instead.

"Hey Bia- I mean Mrs Braxton, have you seen Darcy?"  
Bianca turned, her forehead creased into a concerned frown.  
"That's what we were just talking about, the janitor tells me he caught someone running off school grounds on the CCTV camera. It was Darcy."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked disbelievingly  
Bianca nodded "I checked it myself" she said with a sigh "What do I tell Heath Lil?"  
"Let me go and look for her, if you go she'll think she's in trouble...No offence"  
Bianca held up her hands "Are you sure? What lesson will you be missing?"

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled out her timetable "Home Economics" she said sticking out her tongue  
Bianca couldn't help but chuckle as she rifled in her bag for a pass before handing it over.  
"I'm sure she hasn't gone far" Lily assured her, stuffing the pass into her pocket.  
Bianca sighed "Text me when you find her?"  
"Of course I will"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Darcy kicked a stray rock from her path, as she descended the steps leading down to the beach.  
She yawned, admittedly her sleeping pattern had been destroyed over the past week.

Taking a seat in a secluded patch of sand, Darcy looked out on the horizon for a moment, before laying flat on her back, using her bag as a pillow. Moments later, she was fast asleep.

...

Next thing she knew, Darcy was being gently shaken awake. Opening her eyes, she saw a teenage boy looking down at her, frowning in concern.

Darcy jumped and nearly headbutted him.  
"Woah calm it Darce" he soothed with a chuckle

"How do you know my name?" she asked curiously  
He laughed again "What? You don't recognise us?" he questioned, gesturing to his friends gathered behind him.

Darcy narrowed her eyes "You were there...The night my Gran..." she trailed off, biting her lip.  
The boy nodded and took a seat beside her, wrapping an arm round her shoulders.  
"Shouldn't you be in school kid?" he suggested lightly  
Darcy shrugged.

"You want us to find your Dad?" the boy wondered, looking intently at Darcy who quickly shook her head.  
"He'll be mad at me for running away from school" she told him dismally.

"Leo was always running off school grounds" another boy chipped in "Weren't you little brother?"  
Darcy giggled as 'Leo' rolled his eyes  
"Yeah, well who needs it, I like who I am now...But you should stay in school" he told Darcy with a wink.

"You missing your Gran kiddo?" Leo's brother asked softly  
Darcy bowed her head and nodded, blinking back the tears.  
"It's okay" Leo assured her as the tears fell more steadily "It's all gonna be okay"

Darcy was now full on sobbing, so Leo pulled her into his chest and began rocking her slowly.  
"Go and find Heath yeah?" he requested to the others "Or Brax? Casey?"  
"No!" Darcy cried, scrabbling away from him "You can't!"  
"They're your family Darce" Leo told her "They'll look after you"

"Gran looked after me" she mumbled "The last thing I said to her...Was that I didn't want to stay with her anymore"

"Benny, help us out will ya?" Leo mumbled, looking at his brother from over Darcy's head.  
'Benny' sighed and crouched in front of them.

"Darce" he began "What do you want to happen? Right now?"  
She took a deep breath "I want everyone to be happy, I want it to go back to normal"  
Benny whistled "Well kiddo, I'm not quite sure about the second bit...But-"

With that he stood and lifted Darcy onto one of his extremely tanned and muscular shoulders.  
She squealed, despite her tear stained cheeks.  
"You wanna go for a swim Darce?" he teased, traipsing down to the shoreline.

"No! Help! Stop It!" she giggled, thrashing around "Put me down!"  
"Are you sure?" Leo wondered, watching his brother tilt her closer to the water.

"Josh, Garrett, Mikey give us a hand?" Benny called back to the remaining 3 boys  
Darcy squealed louder as they approached, and Benny placed her gently back on the sand  
"The faster you run, the less time you spend in the sea Darce" he laughed.

...

After a solid 10 minutes, Darcy collapsed onto the floor laughing.  
"I surrender" she panted, lying back on the sand.  
Leo chuckled and walked over to her, holding out a hand to help her up.

"You happier yet kid?" he asked  
Darcy was about to answer, when she noticed him squinting into the distance.  
Turning round she saw her Aunt stood watching.  
"Please don't be mad" she repeated over and over, as Lily came nearer.

"Darce there you are!" she exclaimed bringing her niece into a hug  
"Alright Lil?" Leo greeted with a smirk  
She raised an eyebrow at him "You been encouraging her to leave school?" she wondered  
Benny jogged over and snorted "Nah, never, Darce is a clever one. Brains like that can't be wasted!"

Darcy laughed and looked up at her Aunt "Am I in trouble?" she asked fearfully  
Lily shook her head "Nah, I just need to text Bianca yeah? Let her know you're okay?"  
Darcy nodded as Lily wandered a distance away.

She turned to the River Boys  
"Thanks you guys" she smiled "For everything"  
Leo ruffled her hair "No problem kiddo. You know where we are yeah?"  
She nodded and bent to grab her bag  
"Seeya" she called before hurrying over to where Lily was waiting to walk her home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

School had only just finished for the day, so Bianca wasn't home yet. Unfortunately for the girls Brax, Heath and Casey were.

"Bit early for you to be home isn't it?" Heath frowned, glancing at his watch  
"Yeah well, who wants to stay any longer in the place of hell?" Lily asked sarcastically, dumping her bag in the corner.

"Good day?" Brax questioned, appearing from the kitchen with  
Lily nodded slowly.

"How about you Darce?" Casey wondered "Good day?"

Darcy looked up at her Aunt who shrugged "It was okay I guess" she mumbled, taking a seat on the couch.

Before Heath could question her, Bianca came rushing through the front door.  
"Summer Bay must be going to the dogs if even the principal leaves as soon as it finishes for the day" Casey quipped.

Bianca rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention to Darcy  
"Are you okay sweetheart? Where were you?"

Lily bit her lip, noticing Heath rising to his feet at her words. Darcy bowed her head, her cheeks reddening.

"Darce what's going on? What's Bianca talking about?" Heath asked confusedly  
Bianca turned to her husband "They didn't tell you?" she frowned  
"Tell me what?"

Lily sighed and faced her brother  
"Darcy, ran off, at lunch. I skipped last period to look for her" she explained.

Brax and Casey exchanged a glance, waiting for Heath to respond.

"Darce grab your bag yeah? We'll talk at home" he assured her with a soft smile.  
Bianca held out her hand for the girl to take and calling goodbye behind them, the three left.

Brax whistled "Wow"  
Lily raised an eyebrow at him, taking a bite of an apple she grabbed from the fruit bowl.  
"How d'you think Heath will handle it?" Casey wondered aloud  
Brax shrugged and checked the time "I gotta get to Angelo's, see you's"

The youngest two Braxton siblings nodded in unison as he jogged from the house.

"So where d'you find her?" Casey questioned  
Lily shrugged "Just hanging on the beach with some of the boys"  
"Which ones?" he demanded with a frown  
Lily gave him a funny look "Leo and Benny...Mikey, Josh, Garret. Why?"

Casey smiled at her "No worries, don't sweat it kiddo" he told her ruffling her hair before leaving the room.

Lily watched him go, her eyes narrowed  
"Weirdo" she muttered


	12. Love And Other Drugs

Still 3rd person P.O.V

"So I think I know why you took off Darce" Heath began calmly  
The girl bowed her head, letting her backpack fall from her shoulders to the floor.  
"You're missing your gran right?"

Darcy nodded slightly  
"It's okay Darce, you're allowed to miss her" Heath assured his daughter  
"Have I been bad Dad?" she wondered, scuffing her toe on the ground.

Bianca frowned and shut the door, turning to the girl  
"What makes you say that sweetie?" she questioned

Darcy paused for a moment "Everyone I love dies. Mum, Rocco, and now gran!"  
Before Heath could reply, Darcy continued  
"If I live with you, maybe I'll lose you too. Or Bianca, Uncle Brax, Ricky, Uncle Casey, Aunt Lily!"

"Hey, hey that's not gonna happen Darce" Heath promised, pressing his lips to her forehead "I'm not going anywhere"

Bianca nodded in agreement, stroking the girl's hair as she blinked back the tears.

"So." Heath began after a while "Did the boys look after you at least?"  
Darcy nodded hurriedly "I like Leo, and Benny too, even if he did try and throw me in the water"  
Heath chuckled and ruffled her hair "Why don't you go and get changed kiddo?" he suggested

Darcy nodded, and shuffled from the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lily P.O.V

"I hope Heath goes easy on Darcy" I sigh, dragging my textbook from my bag  
Casey looked up from the TV screen "Course he will, you know he's a softy deep down"

I pause for a moment, biting my lip  
"Case?" I begin lightly  
"Mmm?"  
"Why were you so...edgy, when I mentioned the boys earlier?"

His head snapped up immediately, and he turned in his seat to face me  
"I wasn't"  
"You kinda were"  
"It was nothing okay? Drop it!"  
With that he stood and stormed out.

"Do I want to know?" a voice questioned from the hallway  
I turn to see Ricky, leant on the doorframe  
"Probably not" I sigh, taking a seat and opening my book "_I_ don't even know"

She laughed, and walked over to me  
"I'm sure it's nothing" she assured me "You hungry?"  
I shook my head "I'm good"  
Smiling, she disappeared into the kitchen.

...

"Hey Ricky, I've finished my work so I'm gonna go for a quick surf before it gets too dark"  
"Yeah okay, be careful"  
I nod, grab my board and jog down the path.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well well, if it isn't Baby Braxton"  
I roll my eyes at the nickname  
"Shut it Leo"

I look up to see him grinning over me, droplets of water falling from his hair  
"Sorry" he apologised, without an ounce of sincerity "Bit late for you isn't it?" he teased  
I sit back on my towel, drawing my legs up under my chin "Needed to get out" I tell him simply.

He took a seat beside me "Connie?" he asked gently  
I shrug "Partly, I'm worried about Darcy. But now Casey's acting weird too" I sigh

He frowned  
"You know why don't you?" I push "Tell me"  
He held up his hands in surrender "I don't know for _sure, _but Benny was talking to the others about him earlier"

I close my eyes "If he's got himself into trouble again, I really don't know what we're gonna do"  
Leo reached out and tilted my chin towards him "You're a tough kid Braxton, you'll get through it"  
I open my eyes, letting them meet his chocolate brown ones.

Next thing I knew, he was kissing me.  
After a couple of seconds, I pull away and scramble to my feet.

"Big mistake" I mutter, grabbing my towel  
"Was it?" he pressed, jumping up beside me "Because I don't think so"  
"You're 17, I'm only 15. Besides you're friends with my brothers...I've known you since I was little" I trail off, running out of excuses.

He grabbed my hands "Isn't that a reason in itself?"  
I freeze under his gaze, before turning, grabbing my board and sprinting away from him as he called my name after me...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"There you are!" Ricky exclaimed, as I burst through the door "I thought you said you would be back before it got dark"

I swallow hard, propping my board against the wall "Yeah sorry, I err got sidetracked" I bluff, getting a bottle of water from the fridge "Anyone else home?"

"Brax is just getting changed, no sign of Casey though" she said with a frown  
"I'm sure he'll be back soon, probably at the surf club playing pool"

She reached out and stopped me, as I made for my room.  
"Is there a reason why you're so red?" she asked amusedly  
"Surfing is a tiring sport?" I try hopefully  
She rolled her eyes "Nice try"

"Can I at least get changed first?" I ask with a sigh  
She released me, and I rush to my room breathing heavily.

...

Lucky for me, Ricky had 'popped out' by the time I'd emerged from my room again.

"Good surf?" Brax asked from his spot on the couch  
"Yeah, it was alright. Any sign of Casey?"  
He shook his head "Nah, better be back soon though, I've ordered pizza for dinner"

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Unknown number  
"Hey, I'm just gonna head out for a few minutes" I murmur, walking to the door  
"Don't be long" Brax' voice filtered after me.

"Hello?" I say quickly answering my phone, as soon as I'm out of earshot  
"Lily, can we meet?"  
I sigh "Leo how did you get my number?"  
"It doesn't matter. I just really need to see you" he pushed  
"Diner 5 minutes" I instruct before hanging up.

...

"What do you want then?" I ask bluntly as he sat down opposite me  
"Do you want a milkshake?" he asked nervously, avoiding my question  
"Leo" I begin warningly "What is it?"

He sighed "Lily, I-"  
"-Don't say it" I interrupt "Do not say what I think you're gonna say"  
"But Lily"  
I groan and rest my head on the tabletop "Leo you can't, _we_ can't!"

"I know you like me Lily. I felt it, when you kissed me on the beach earlier" he persisted  
"Excuse me. When I kissed you?"  
He nodded firmly, and I could only roll my eyes at him.

"I love you Lily Braxton" he told me seriously "And I know you feel the same way about me"  
I shake my head frantically "I don't" I argue feebly, although deep down I know he's right. Even when I was younger, I remember following him around.

"My brothers will kill you" I sigh "And me"  
"I can handle them" he told me proudly, and I can't help but laugh  
"You can't" I tell him gently "But nice attitude"  
He smirked "Made you laugh though didn't I?"  
I raise an eyebrow at him as he watched me hopefully.  
"See you tomorrow" I tell him, before standing and walking out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I walk back home in a daze, crashing into Casey as we both try to head up the front path at the same time.

"Sorry" I blurt out, worried he'll snap at me again  
He shrugged and let himself in silently.

"No problem sis, don't worry about it" I mutter sarcastically "And I'm sorry I'm such a massive-"  
"Lil are you coming in or not?" Brax asked from where he was dishing out the pizza.  
I hurry in, shutting the door behind me.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know?" Ricky teased, taking a bite of a slice of pepperoni.  
"Shut up" I tell her with a wink, grabbing my own slice.

"Heard from Heath yet?" I ask Brax  
He nodded "Yeah, everything's fine he said"  
I smile, glad that Darcy must be feeling a little better now she knew her Dad wasn't mad at her.

"So" Ricky began "Where have you two been?" she wondered, turning to me and Casey.  
"Surfing" I tell her quickly "You know that"  
"Mmm" she agreed "But where have you just come back from?"  
"None of your business" I grumble, blushing.

Brax gave me a strange look, so I make a point of staring at Casey to see what he had to say.  
"I was out with the boys" he said dully "End of story"  
"Well you're a happy one aren't ya?" Brax laughed ruffling his hair  
"Shut it will ya!" Casey yelled, scarping his chair back and storming to his room.

Brax whistled "Don't be such a baby Case" he called after him  
"He's been like this all day" I mutter  
"Maybe you should go talk to him" Ricky suggested to Brax  
"Nah, let him sulk for a bit" he argued, shoving a slice of pizza down his throat.

...

After dinner, the two of them cuddled up on the sofa, so I retreat to my room.

I check my phone to find rather a lot of messages from Leo.  
Shaking my head, I open a couple, and getting the general idea, delete the rest with an amused smile.

There's a lot of clattering coming from Casey's room across the hall and I frown at the noise.  
Something is up with him, involving the River Boys. And I'm gonna find out what it is.


	13. Don't Call Me Baby

Next morning I wake up late, not good when you're meant to be at school.

"Ah you're awake" Brax observed, shoving his breakfast things in the sink  
I glare at him, running one hand through my hair as I pick up my bag  
"You're gonna have to run Lil" he teased, laughing as I tear out the house.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Don't you usually get a lift with Bianca?"  
I look up from my seat at the bus-stop, to see Leo staring at me.  
Taking out my headphones I raise an eyebrow "Your point being?"  
"Did someone sleep in?" he cooed, swinging round the pole to sit beside me.

"Not you too" I groan "I had enough of that from Brax this morning"  
He nodded with a chuckle "Nice"  
I stick my tongue out at him, and he quickly leans in and starts kissing me.

I smile against his lips before pushing him away firmly.  
"You're brave" I tell him "Imagine if someone had seen...You know, like one of my brothers perhaps?"

He shrugged "You love the thrill of it"  
I laugh as the bus pulled up "See you later Leo"  
He kissed my cheek before disappearing down the road.  
Shaking my head I climb on the bus, a grin plastered on my face.

...

I sprint through the entrance doors just as the bell sounds.  
Panting heavily I slide into form unnoticed.

"Sneaky" Maddy observed with an approving nod  
I laugh and she raised an eyebrow  
"Who is he?" she demanded instantly.

I look up in surprise "W-what do you mean?"  
She simply blinked at me, reducing me to blush.  
"Knew it" she declared "It's the 'boyfriend smile'"  
"I don't have a boyfriend" I tell her firmly  
"Someone special then" she pressed.

"Maybe" I whisper, going quiet as Mrs Taylor begins calling out names.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So who's this 'someone special' then?" Maddy wondered as we headed out into the sunshine for lunch.  
I shrug "Just a guy I know from when I was younger...He's-"  
"-totally hot"

I frown, looking up to see Maddy staring over at a tree, which Leo is sitting in, waving at me.  
Raising an eyebrow I wander over and he jumped down.

"Surprise?" he tried with a grin  
"Oh yeah, it's a surprise alright" I agree "I never thought you'd voluntarily come back to school"  
He smirked "Well, I have a reason now don't I? My girlfriend goes here"

I hear Maddy giggle behind me, and I roll my eyes  
"Leo I'm not your girlfriend"  
"Funny, the girl who kissed me before she got on the bus this morning would say different"  
I groan inwardly, as Maddy gasped.

"Yeah well we have to go so, see you around" I mutter, grabbing Maddy's arm and dragging her away.

"Not going out huh?" she snorted "You totally are"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I sigh and open the front door. Ever since lunch Maddy had been teasing me about Leo.

"Bad day?" Heath asked making me jump  
"What are you doing here?" I demand "You scared the life outta me!"  
He smirked "Good to know. Anyways, bad day?" he repeated.

"No worse than usual" I state, grabbing a soda from the fridge "Where's Darcy?"  
"Staying for an after school dance class" he told me "Bianca's bringing her home"  
I frown in confusion  
"She has a meeting with some school governors"  
Nodding I hop onto the couch.

"Seen Casey today?" I ask not taking my eyes off the screen  
"Nah, probably at the gym"  
Shrugging, I pick up the remote to signal the end of the conversation.

...

An hour later, Casey wandered through the door  
"Long time no see" I mutter turning off the TV.

He nodded at me in acknowledgment  
"Where have you been all day?" I question following him to the kitchen  
"Mangrove River. Visiting some friends"  
I pull a face. The 'friends' he had in Mangrove River weren't exactly BFF material.

"Casey, I'm worried about you" I admit after a while  
He stopped rifling through the cupboards for food and turned to face me  
"Don't be" he replied shortly  
"You're acting really weird, and it's freaking me out" I persist folding my arms "Do I have to tell Brax"

He groaned and slammed the cupboard door  
"Just keep out of it will ya! I don't need you snitching on me and I don't need Brax on my back!"  
He left the room muttering under his breath, sighing I return to the TV.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later that night, I sit on my bed doing homework. Ricky and Brax have gone out for dinner, and I'm avoiding Casey.

My phone starts ringing and I sigh, already knowing who it'll be.  
Checking the caller ID confirms my suspicions, and I answer smoothly.

"What Leo?"  
"Ooh what's up with you?" he teased  
"Don't even go there" I warn, capping my pen "Now what do you want?"  
There was silence on his end of the line  
"Well?" I push

"Do you wanna come to a party with me tomorrow night?" he asked quickly  
I pause "Doubt I'd be allowed, school night and all that crap"  
"And?"  
"And Brax won't let me go"  
"He's not your Dad"  
"Nope, but he is pretty much my legal guardian right now"

More silence  
"Sneak out?" Leo suggested  
"And get grounded for life? This party better be worth it" I grumble with a twinkle in my eye  
I practically feel him grinning down the phone as I hang up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After a solid hour on homework, I pull out my headphones and head down the hall.

Darcy is sat beside Casey on the sofa, both of them head to head in a video game.  
"Darce? What're you doing here squirt?" I ask, leaning on the back of the couch  
She paused the game and hurriedly ran round to hug me.  
"Dad and Bianca had to go and see one of Bianca's old friends, they dropped me off earlier"

I look at Casey who remains emotionless  
"You staying the night then?" I wonder as she grabbed the games controller again and pressed play.  
"No just a few hours Dad said"

"Well great" I smile "You wanna drink or anything?"  
"No thankyou" she replied, sticking out her tongue in concentration.

I hang round in the kitchen for a few minutes before returning to the living room  
The TV is now off, and Darcy is cuddled up to Casey, who's muttering into her hair.  
I feel a pang in my chest, why can't he be like that with me? Have I done something wrong?

I strain to hear what they're saying...

"Your gran would be proud of you Darce, you're trying hard at school, making new friends, adjusting to life in Summer Bay"  
"I still miss her Uncle Casey"  
"And that's okay, but you'll always have me right? And your Dad, and Bianca, Brax, Ricky, Lily"

I smile, at least he remembers my name still.

I turn back into the kitchen and hop up onto the counter, picking up a magazine.

A couple of minutes later, Casey joined me. I look up.  
"She's asleep" he muttered leaning on the doorframe "Crashed out on the couch"  
I smile slightly with a nod.  
"I'm sorry Lil"

"For what?" I ask innocently, turning a page  
"I've been off with you lately, it's not your fault, but stop pushing yeah?"  
I shrug "Whatever"  
He stays in the doorway for a moment before disappearing, presumably to his room as I hear a door shut.

Sighing, I chuck the magazine on the tabletop and slide to my feet.  
"Better than nothing I guess" I mutter, heading for the couch.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I'm nearly asleep myself when Brax and Ricky get back.  
I explain about Darcy, telling them Heath and Bianca should be back any minute.

"Alright, we'll wait up for them. You should get to bed kid" Brax told me quietly so as not to wake Darcy.

I nod "Yeah, night then" I whisper, gently ruffling Darcy's hair as I leave.

...

Sitting up in bed, I grab my phone and ring Leo.

"Okay, I'm definately in for this party...What time and where?"  
He chuckled "I knew it! Don't worry I'll pick you up"  
Rolling my eyes I wait a second "Why does that not reassure me?" I murmur  
"Chillax baby"  
I resist the urge to laugh very loudly  
"Don't call me that, ever." I warn "Night"  
"Night...baby"

Groaning I hang up, a smile etched on my face as I turn out the light.


End file.
